Three years later
by Random231
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Voldemort Harry breaks up with Ginny and then get's together with Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter or the song by Nickelback I'd come for you.**_

It had been three years since the fall of Voldemort currently Harry was living in muggle London and was taking a break from the magical world after his break up with his ex girl friend Ginny. Ron and Hermione had supported him through the break up they both broke up a year after the war but they both accepted it and moved on. Ron was currently dating Luna Lovegood, they both just seemed to get along and Hermione dated a muggle named Tray. But broke up a few months ago when Harry and Hermione were coming back from a local pub, and there he was snogging another woman Hermione was furious and broke up with him and Harry punched him in the face which collided in his nose and broke it. Hermione stood there smiling and then the two went to Harry's apartment and went to sleep. The four of them including Luna could see Ginny was treating Harry as a prized possession and he just hated it everyone knew that he hated the spot light and they tried to get Harry out as much as possible but Ginny just had her ways with emotional black mail. Harry broke up with her a few weeks ago and was fine until he got a howler from Molly Weasley saying.'How could you break her heart she loved you and you should have talked to her and that Ginny's just a little immature let her grow up a bit you know that.'

Harry needed a break from it all so for the past two days he hasn't met or talked to anyone, he has been laying in bed reading, watching t.v, playing on his ps3 or on his laptop. He didn't like it like this his mother figure kept sending letters and howlers to Harry for the past two days so he just stayed inside. He missed his friends but he mostly missed Hermione.

A few days ago he and Hermione were at a club with Luna and Ron and then they started dancing it was a slow song so Harry grabbed Hermione's hips and Hermione put her hands around Harry's shoulders.

"Wow Harry you sure have improved in your dancing skills." Hermione complimented looking at Harry as he did his lopsided grin which Hermione could only make him do.

"Well what can I say Ginny made me dance a lot she didn't want me lacking in any aspect. But Hermione I didn't know you like dancing cos you dance well yourself." Harry complimented his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"I liked dancing it was a small hobby of mine." Hermione replied to Harry as they swayed to the music coming closer and closer Harry slightly tilted his head and came towards Hermione and Hermione followed suit as Harrys breath was hitting Hermione's lips the music stopped and went back to it's pure dance and Harry and Hermione walked back a bit disappointed.

Since that day Harry realised he had a crush on Hermione. But after the days past he realised he loved everything about her, the way she smiled laughed when she bit her lip when she was concentrating the way she slapped his arm if he was being silly he loved everything about her. Then he figured it out he was in love, with his best friend Hermione Jean Granger. And he had no idea if she loved him back but after that dance he started thinking that she did she looked as if she was going to kiss him, so sat on his bed he started thinking of Hermione and if she would ever love him back, and with them thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Harry was getting dressed when he heard a screaming woman who's voice he could place anywhere.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR STINKIN BUTT OVER HERE THIS MOMENT!"

"Good morning to you to Hermione." Harry said leaning at his door frame with a lopsided grin.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T BEEN OUTSIDE YOUR APARTMENT IN TWO DAYS AND SEEING THIS IS THIRD I DON'T THINK YOU WERE PLANNING ON GOING OUT OR EVEN SEEING YOUR FRIENDS TODAY!" Hermione shouted but Harry didn't mind he just looked at her and kept his lopsided grin on like a child.

"Wow you know me so well Hermione." Harry said as he just stared at her.

"OF COURSE I DO YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!" Hermione shouted again. Harry walked over to the kitchen and could feel Haermione's gaze on him, when he got there he got a bottle of water and walked back to Hermione and gave it her.

"You might want this if you're gonna keep shouting at me like that and please do take a seat want anything to eat?" Harry asked earning him a smile from Hermione.

"No thanks the waters good enough for now." Hermione said as Harry sat down next to her.

"For now what did that mean." Harry asked cheekily blocking Hermione's pillow that she was going to hit him with.

"I may want something else." Hermione said looking at Harry after that dance Hermione had the same feeling as Harry she loved him and everything about him but didn't know if he would return her feelings.

"I know I want someone and I hope she wants me to." Harry said feeling brave he turned on his c.d-player and he gave out his hand to Hermione and lead her out to the middle of the room and they just started dancing.

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.<p>

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<br>Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out  
>Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<p>

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you.

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<br>I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<br>So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<br>Here and now this I vow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you  
>You know I'd always come for you.<p>

No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
>Yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to.

And I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie, it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'd always come for you.<p>

No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
>I'd crawl across this world for you<br>Do anything you want me to  
>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<br>You know I'll always come for you.

As the music came to a stop so did the swaying and they stared in each other's eyes it reminded them when they were on the chase from Voldemort, all them years ago and when Harry asked her to dance with him in the tent and at the club. Harry slightly tilted his head and bought it forward as did Hermione as their lips met at first it was a soft loving kiss which held promise to the both of them, but Harry deepened it as his tongue was roaming her lips asking for permission and she gladly gave. Harry's hands were on her hips whilst her hands were in his hair as they broke the kiss and their foreheads rested against each other's Harry spoke, lifting her chin with his finger and looked at her eyes.

"This song reminds me of what I would do for you. No matter what gets in my way, as long as there's still life in me no matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you. I'd fight for you, I'd lie it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you. because I am in love with you Hermione Jean Granger." Harry said with sincerity that Hermione could see it in his eyes that she felt as if she was getting married.

"I'll always come for you, do anything you want me to, I'd crawl this world for you because Because I am in love with you Harry James Potter." Hermione said with the same amount of sincerity as Harry .

"Will you be my girlfriend Hermione Jean Granger?" Harry asked.

"I would love to." They went for another light kiss that was full of promise and love as they broke apart Hermione smiled at Harry and he just did his lopsided grin at her.

"How bout we watch some movies that I got you choose." Harry suggested and Hermione got up and went through his collections.

"You better not be checking me out from behind Harry." Hermione said and laughed when she heard Harry gulp.

"Why don't you make some thing to eat." Hermione suggested and Harry quickly got up and headed to the kitchen and Hermione chuckled to her self. Hermione picked out a movie and placed it in the DVD player and sat back down. Harry came in carrying a bowl of popcorn and 2 pint size irn bru cans and placed them on the table in front of them.

"I seemed to have run out of alcohol any ways what are we watching?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione as she lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

"P.S I love you." Hermione said grabbing the remote and putting it on from the begging.

"I still have that oh well it is your favourite so I think I'll keep it." Harry said and Hermione hit his arm whilst chuckling.

"You better keep it or else." Hermione threatened playfully.

"Of course I will." Harry said jokingly.

"Ssshhh Harry it's gonna start." Hermione said chuckling and Harry was quit and watched the movie half way through the movie Harry finished his drink and Hermione laid her head on Harry's lap, but after that Harry fell asleep.

After the movie finished Hermione got off Harry's lap and saw Harry sleeping she smiled to her self and put him down on the sofa so he was laying down on it, and she took the bowl of popcorn and started making her self and Harry some steak and chips with vegetables. Harry woke up to beautiful aroma and sniffed his way to the kitchen where he saw Hermione making some vegetables whilst the steak was in the oven Harry leaned against Hermione's back and held her hips and put his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her.

"Well at least you're up set out the table." Hermione commanded.

"What's the special word?" Harry asked grinning which Hermione could see and chuckled.

"Please will you set out the table Harry?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Maybe but how can you make sure I do it?" Harry asked cheekily Hermione turned around to see those emerald eyes staring right at her Harry grabbed her hips and Hermione grabbed his hair and started snogging Hermione broke the kiss and said.

"If you want that more often then clean the table." Hermione said knowing she had won and Harry ran to the table and set it up and Hermione just laughed _**boys will be boys**_.

They both sat down and started eating their food.

"Harry are we going to tell everyone about us?" Hermione asked while eating her steak and looked up at Harry.

"I see why not we love each other, even if anyone is against our new relationship then they could just sod off." Harry replied and Hermione chuckled at the last part of his reply but gave a loving smile towards him and held his hand which was on the table.

"I'm happy to hear that Harry I don't want to hide my love for you either not even Ginny." Hermione said and they both got up and pecked each others lips and sat back down and continued to eat their meal in peace.

After they finished Hermione washed the dishes and Harry cleaned the table and then dried the dishes and then they both sat down on the couch in front of the t.v cuddled up.

"So what do you wanna do know it's only four thirty?" Harry asked.

"I think we should tell Ron and Luna about us." Hermione replied.

"I think we should we'll go in about 5minutes." Harry said looking at Hermione with a mischievous look on his face.

"5 minutes why can't we go now?" Hermione asked teasing Harry as she said so.

"If you want to then we could go and then you won't get any of me whilst we're at Ron and Luna's place." Harry said getting up and realising the game Hermione was trying to play but he knew this would do the trick.

"Really sit back down now." Hermione commanded and Harry did as told.

"What about Ron and Luna now?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"They can wait 5 minutes even 10." Hermione replied a smirk on her face as well and started kissing him lightly and then Harry slid his tongue in Hermione's mouth and she did the same as a moan escaped her. She broke the kiss and straddled Harry and then started kissing Harry again this time with more passion and Harry responded back Hermione felt Harry's manhood against her and smiled in to the kiss.

"You know I can't help it your to darn sexy." Harry said complimenting Hermione which made her blush whilst their foreheads were touching.

"Oh it doesn't matter but I'm happy I was the one who made you react like this but you know I don't wanna have sex until I'm married." Hermione said rubbing her self in to Harry.

"Hermione I don't think your helping doing that but I agree we should wait." Harry said and Hermione just laughed.

"Okay I'll get up and you just take care of your self and don't be too loud whilst your doing what your doing." Harmione said with a laugh and winked at Harry and then got off of Harry who quickly went to the bathroom, _**life is brilliant**_ Hermione thought to her self and went to the mirror to sort out her hair. 5 minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom and kissed Hermione who crooked her arm and Harry linked his arm and they walked down to Ron and Luna's apartment, which is only a 10 minute walk.

Harry and Hermione reached the apartment and knocked on and Luna came and opened the door and was happy to see Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Harry hi Hermione." Luna greeted opening the door a bit more to let them come in.

"Hi Luna." Harry and Hermione greeted as they walked in to the apartment, it had two bed rooms one for Ron and Luna and one for anyone who wanted to stay over they were both en-suites. The kitchen was small and red and so was the table which was for six the couch was in the middle of the room and in front was a fifty inch TV.

"Hey guys." Ron said as they sat down on the couch and Luna sat next to him.

"Hey Ron." Harry and Hermione greeted as they sat next to each other.

"Anything interesting happening Harry Hermione I think you need to tell us something by the looks on your faces." Luna said as Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Yeah well we wanted to tell you me and Hermione are going out." Harry said.

"That's great and about bloody time." Ron said.

"True I'm happy for you but you guys did take a long time to get together." Luna said with a smile.

"I guess." Hermione said.

"I think we should go out to a restraunt." Ron suggested.

"Yeah but where?" Hermione asked.

"What about that Italian place in Diagon Alley it's supposed to be nice." Harry suggested.

"Yeah let's go there." Ron said.

"It's a double date now guys you have to buy me and Hermione something special and you have to go sorry but we have to get ready it's a very posh place." Luna said pushing the boys outside as they were protesting, and Hermione was behind Luna laughing.

"Hermione come on." Harry said as he was out at the door.

"Sorry Harry this is quite funny but your gonna have to be with out me till six okay." Hermione said.

"Okay at six." Harry said.

"Who's making the reservations and stuff?" Ron asked looking at Hermione and Luna.

"Of course you guys are and please make it nice." Luna said as she closed the door both the girls could see that the guys were shocked and just laughed it off.

"Right Luna guess we just have to get dressed let's get going." Hermione said.

"Right Ron looks like we gotta buy the girls a present make the reservations and buy some new clothes." Harry said walking out of the apartment block.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"Let's make the reservations and then we'll come back to London and buy some clothes and then the girls gifts." Harry said as they walked down muggle London.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as they walked to a empty alley and apparted to Diagon alley.

_**Sorry for any mistakes I just felt like writing a Harry and Hermione fic I just wished they got together in the end thanks for reading and please do review.**_


	2. Double Date

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

As Harry and Ron appeared in Diagon alley reporters started crowding them.

"No one's heard from you for two days where were you?" A reporter asked.

"Harry was your break up with Ginny true she said it wasn't?" Another reporter asked Harry stopped when he heard that so did Ron and faced the reporter.

"Ginny said that, I'll tell you the truth 45I broke up with Ginny a few days ago." Harry said and Ron and Harry made it to the restraunt and started making the reservations.

"Right Hermione I think we best get going and buy some clothes." Luna said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her to different shops, each shop they went to it was the same response.

"What do you say Luna?" Hermione asked wearing a blue dress.

"No it doesn't show your curves." Luna replied.

"What about this Hermione?" Luna asked wearing a red dress.

"No it doesn't show your curves and it's a bit bright." Hermione replied and Luna agreed, the fifth shop they went to they found their dresses and then went to Hermione's flat because it was closest and all the make up was there from last time they went out.

Harry and Ron made all the reservations and were on the look for their clothes for the evening, the third shop they went to they found the clothes they were looking for and then went to find the girls their presents.

At six o'clock the guys were out side the Italian restaurant waiting for the girls to come.

"Where are they Harry?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Calm down Ron it's only one minute past six I'm sure you'll be with Luna soon and have her for yourself." Harry replied chuckling at his friend and how impatient he was to see Luna, but he couldn't blame him he really wanted to see Hermione and give her the present he got her. Just as his thoughts finished Hermione and Luna walked to them with big smiles on their faces.

"Wow Hermione you look amazing no astonishing." Harry said Hermione was wearing a pink sun dress which was wasn't too bright and was wearing pink heals and her make up was light. Her hair was flowing down and was carrying a pink handbag.

"Thank you you look great your self." Hermione complimented with a wink Harry was wearing a black suit and shirt and pink tie which matched Hermione's pink dress.

"You look great Luna." Ron said Luna was wearing a blue dress which stopped at her heels and had blue heels on and a blue hand bag.

"You don't look bad your self." Ron was wearing a black suit and blue shirt.

"Let's go in side." Harry said as he held out his crooked arm which Hermione took Ron held out his crooked arm and Luna slid her arm in. As they walked in all eyes were on them but Harry led them in to a different room.

"Harry where are you taking us?" Hermione asked.

"Well your answers are going to be answered once I open this door." Harry said he slowly opened the big oak door and Ron opened the other side and the two ladies entered gob smacked. Petals were freely flowing from the ceiling you could see the sky form the ceiling as well but the room was nice and warm. There was a fire place the room was a majestic red there was a mahogany dining table in the middle. Which was covered in roses and frangipani's in the middle of the table.

"It's gorgeous." Hermione and Luna said at the same time Ron and Harry closed the big oak doors, once they did they smiled at each other the girls came and ran up to them and kissed them back with as much passion.

"Shall we eat now?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah." She replied they walked to table and sat next to each other and Ron and Luna sat next to each other on the other side.

As they were chatting away the starters came they had nachos and garlic bread as the starters finished they were served their mains which consisted of, sirloin steaks with grilled mushrooms and dressed peppery watercress.

"Wow that was delicious guys." Hermione said taking the last bite of her steak.

"I agree you guys have out done your selves." Luna said kissing Ron on the cheek.

"We still got dessert girls and then our gifts to you." Harry reminded.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot." Luna said and then dessert arrived there was a fruit and custard tart the waiter cut the slices and placed them in everyone's plates and then went after the dessert was finished the four were chatting away.

"Are you guys gonna give us our presents or what." Luna said and Hermione giggled at how straight forward Luna could be.

"Of course Luna Ron's got you something very special." Harry said and Ron glared at Harry and then took Luna's hand so she could stand up. Hermione looked at Harry with a confused face but Harry kept on smiling, Harry saw Hermione's confused face and just mouthed you'll find out. Ron kneeled down and took out a box from his pocket.

"Luna I'm not good at saying things well speeches and stuff but Harry told me to tell you what's in my heart so that's what I'm gonna do. Well um Luna I didn't know you till fifth year and when I knew you I liked you and then after the war and stuff I looked at you from a different angle, your beautiful, kind, caring and don't mind my eating habits at times." Ron said and caused everyone to chuckle. "But any ways, I'm trying to say I love you Luna Lovegood and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you would you marry me Luna?" Ron asked opening the box it was a 10k platinum engagement ring Luna squealed with happiness and delight and Hermione put her head in the crook of Harry's head and shoulder and was happy for her friends as was Harry.

"Of course I will Ron." Luna said Ron put her left hand out and Ron slid the ring on and then passionately kissed Luna and they broke it when they needed oxygen.

"Congratulations guys." Harry and Hermione said at the same time and then hugged them both and then sat back down.

"Harry aren't you going to give Hermione her gift?" Ron asked and Hermione smiled as she looked at Harry with anxious eyes.

"Yeah sure but I was thinking I'll leave it for now." Harry said teasing Hermione.

"Harry I think you got a point there." Luna said joining in the teasing with Harry.

"Yeah so Luna what do you think about the ring?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it took us bloody long enough to find it, but it was worth it." Ron said.

"Harry ." Hermione said with a threatening voice and a sharp glare which made everyone laugh.

"Okay Hermione." Harry said and went to get his present and bought back a box and opened it, there lay a 18k white gold necklace with a ruby in the middle Luna was as shocked Hermione.

"I hope you like it was my mum's we went Gringotts and in the will it said, that I should give her necklace to the girl I love and it must be our first date to be special and what a coincidence or destiny, what ever you wanna call it." Harry explained Hermione was over the moon at that very moment.

"Here let me put it on for you." Harry said picking up the necklace and putting it around Hermione's neck as she held her hair up so it didn't get caught.

"There you look even more beautiful even if that is possible." Harry complimented and Hermione blushed and passionately kissed Harry as they broke it they sat back down.

"Wow you guys are something else." Hermione said.

"Absolutely you exceeded our expectations." Luna commented.

"Well what can we say we've got a romantic side." Ron said with a grin.

"A big romantic side." Harry added. " But next time we'll take you to them corner fish and chip shops." Harry said Ron chuckled but the girls just glared at Harry. "Okay how 'bout we leave that for later discussion, and tell us about today did you like it?" Harry asked trying to change the subject which worked they sat there for a good hour before deciding that they should leave.

"See ya guys later." Harry and Hermione said at the empty alley in muggle London.

" And please don't have too much fun leave that for the wedding it's more romantic it's the one special thing for a woman. Plus you know if your parents found out you'll be in trouble." Hermione added and everybody laughed and then everyone went their separate ways, when Harry and Hermione arrived at Harry's apartment they plopped down on the couch.

"Today was wonderful." Hermione said cuddling Harry. " I really do like this gift it's one of the greatest gifts ever." Hermione added and started kissing Harry.

"I don't know about you but I'm really tired." Hermione said as the kiss broke and Harry yawned "I guess your tired as well then come on." Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm and throwing him his clothes.

"You brought over my whole apartment Harry." Hermione said looking at the wardrobe and all the things from her apartment.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I brought over your things and if you don't mind stay here." Harry said.

"That's a good idea Harry but I hope you cancelled.." Before Hermione could finsh Harry kissed her.

"Don't worry Love I've done it all." Harry said and then walked in to the bathroom after Harry came out Hermione went in and came out 10 minutes later in a blue silk gown and lay next to Harry. She put her head on Harry's chest and started drawing circles on his chest with his finger while he was twirling her hair with his finger.

"Harry do you love me?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry eyes. "You know when you called me Love and all." Hermione explained.

"Of course I do." Harry said. "You know we've only been a couple for not even a day and I just feel great I've dated Ginny and Cho, but it's not even been 24 hours and your just too good a girl to let go. Because of who you are and not because of your job and money I love you for you and nothing and nobody else what about you?" Harry added looking deep in to her eyes Hermione thought Harry could she her to her soul.

"Harry I love you for you and not the boy who lived nonsense you are your own person that hates the attention and is caring and loving and that's what I love about you and always will, you respect each relationship so much it's astonishing. Not to mention you are a fantastic kisser." Hermione said and Harry blushed which made Hermione giggle but then Harry got her in for another hot steamy kiss which made Hermione moan.

"I love you Harry James Potter." Hermione said looking at Harry with the same intense gaze like the one Harry was giving her.

"And I love you Hermione Jean Granger." Harry said and then they leaned in for a soft sensual kiss.

"Good night Harry." Hermione said laying her head back down on Harry's chest.

"Good night Hermione." Harry said laying back down and then the two drifted off to a sleep and each was thinking about the other.

_**I hope you like this chapter please read and review thank you.**_


	3. An eventful day

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

Harry woke up to see a beautiful witch still laying down on his chest and moved some hair from her face and tucked behind her ear, and slowly crept out of bed. Slowly she stirred and opened her eyes and saw no one there and was quite upset. But when she got up she saw Harry coming in the room with breakfast them feelings went and was overcome with joy.

"Good morning Love." Harry greeted putting the tray of pancakes on Hermione's lap and took his plate and started eating.

"Good morning to you too Love." Hermione greeted as well as she took her pancakes. "Thanks for the pancakes I've never had breakfast in bed." Hermione added and kissed Harry.

"Well I guess your gonna be getting a lot of breakfast in beds with me." Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed Harry again.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione sat down and cuddled together on the couch and started watching the other guys.

"I love that movie it always makes me laugh." Harry said as the movie finished.

"Yeah it is a great comedy." Hermione added. "What do you wanna do today" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but let's think together." Harry said and captured Hermione's lips as she laughed as the kiss deepened Hermione straddled Harry and both moaned at the touch. Just then Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley apparted in.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny yelled.

"What are you two doing?" Molly Weasley asked glaring at the couple Hermione was scared and Harry could sense it so subsided all his feelings for the Weasley's and emotions at this moment except for Hermione and what would happen to her.

"Kissing which led to snogging." Harry explained standing up as he held Hermione's hand.

"Harry don't lie you were going beyond that if we didn't show up." Molly said.

_**Harry's p.o.v**_

She really needs to get over this stuff it's like saying Ginny's been going around fucking every guy in school.

"Not to be rude Mrs Weasley you could say that about me and Hermione but then think about your daughter." Good Ginny's scared and Mrs Weasley's confused. "Ginny's basically been kissing every guy like that, plus I bet she's already had it up her self while me and Hermione want to wait till marriage." Aaaahhhhh got them where I went them good.

Normal p.o.v

Ginny was trembling you could visibly see it Molly was red in the face and Harry and Hermione were grinning at each other.

"Ginerva is what I'm hearing true?" Molly Weasley asked and turned around to look at Ginny.

"No mum you know that Harry's lying." Ginny replied but couldn't look at her Molly knew something was amiss.

"Ginerva look at me and say the sentence." Molly said folding her arms and tapping the floor impatiently whilst Harry and Hermione had huge grins on their faces.

"No mum you know Harry's lying." Ginny said looking at Molly this time but Molly could see the lie in her eyes shining as if it was a mirror.

"Ginerva come with me this very moment bye Harry Hermione sorry for speaking like that to you." Molly said before grabbing Ginny's arm and apparting back.

"Do you think we should have said that?" Hermione asked.

"Well Mrs Weasley was gonna find out sooner or later we just told her sooner." Harry replied grabbing Hermione's hips and pulling her to him.

"Well at least I'll have you Mr Potter to my self." Hermione said with that seductive smile.

_**Harry's p.o.v**_

That seductive sexy smile can just take me to the edge of my control but she still does why? no not why but why now? I can't just take her to a bed and start making love to her. Hermione you are one sexy seductive girl.

"Oh indeed you will Ms Granger." I say as I pull her in for a heated kiss as we kiss our body's mould and she can feel my erection against her, and moans in to my mouth and then we break apart hugging each other in the process.

"I love you Hermione." I confess it was no lie I've loved her for so long but only confessed it to myself on the day of the dance now that I have her I vow to myself I will not let her go.

"You will never lose me Harry because I love you too." Hermione said it was like she could read my mind and know everything I was feeling.

_**Hermione's p.o.v**_

I know Harry better than I know myself and Harry knows me better than he knows himself it's crazy but in a good way. It's in a way super natural Harry can finish my sentences for me and I can finish them for him. I love him and as he was thinking I will never let him go.

"Don't you worry Hermione you will never lose me like you said." Harry said snapping me out of my thoughts and a smile crept on my face and we leaned in for a kiss.

"Let's watch some t.v in your room and we'll fall asleep." I say and then we walk in to Harry's room and sit cuddling on the bed watching family guy.

"Hermione this isn't my room anymore it's our room it's not my apartment it's our apartment." Harry said when Harry said that I slightly turned my head and smiled at him sweetly and put my hand on his face and lean up to kiss him. We watched t.v for a few hours until both of us felt sleepy and went to sleep still cuddling but laying down it was always one of the greatest things sleeping next to Harry.

_**I hope you like this chapter I tried to not make it like a commentary like vampireex said please tell me what you think I hope you guys liked it and please read and review thanks.**_


	4. A trip

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

The next few weeks went by uneventful Luna and Ron were happily engaged and were thinking of getting married later but secretly they wanted a double wedding with me and Hermione. I found this out and knew I wanted to ask Hermione for her hand in marriage but didn't have that much courage, and here I am I can't do anything I'm such a fool at times I kept repeating them words to my self and believing them.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yep." Harry replied smiling weakly kissing her lips softly and returning to watch t.v in their bed.

"Harry your lying." Hermione demanded turning Harry's face to look at her.

"Wow Hermione your strong. You need to relax how 'bout we go on a holiday to Hawaii?" Harry asked this time he masked his problems pretty well as he saw Hermione beaming with excitement.

"That would be great Harry can we take Ron and Luna with us as well?" Hermione asked.

"Of course all I wanna see is that smile of yours." Harry replied putting some of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Oooooohhhhh aren't you being romantic." Hermione said gigling.

"Okay I won't be romantic." Harry said taking his hand back from Hermione's face but Hermione grabbed his hand put it back on her face.

"You can never stop being romantic to me I love you." Hermione said.

"Hermione I was only kidding and now I know your sensitive with these kind of feelings don't worry Hermione, I will never stop being romantic with you because I love you and as far as I know I will keep on loving you." Harry said and smiled as did Hermione. "Now smile like you were before." Harry said Hermione forced a bigger smile but Harry wasn't having that kind of smile. "Well well well I want a true smile I'm just gonna have to get it out of you." Harry said smiling like a mischievous kid and grabbed his pillow and started hitting Hermione.

"Harry." Hermione squealed and got her pillow Hermione got Harry pinned on the bed and started hitting him, Harry flipped Hermione so he was on to of her and everything stopped for the both of them even the pillow fight. They stayed in their positions Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Hermione's and then Harry licked Hermione's lips, Hermione opened her mouth and Harry was passionately kissing. A few minutes later the contact was broken and they both were grinning to each other.

"Let's invite Luna and Ron to the trip and then we'll organise the date and stuff." Harry said getting up and helping Hermione up, they walked down to Ron and Luna's apartment hand in hand.

When they arrived Harry knocked on the door and was greeted by Ron.

"Hey guys come on in." Ron greeted opening the door for couple to enter.

"Hey Ron Hey Luna." Harry and Hermione greeted as they stepped in side and went to sit at the couch near Luna.

"Hello Harry Hermione." Luna greeted in her always dreamy voice.

"So guys any plans or anything?" Ron asked sitting next Luna.

"Yeah actually we were thinking of going to Hawaii so we wanted you guys to come with us." Harry replied and could see Ron and Luna surprised but then overjoyed with excitement.

"Yeah that would be great." Ron said.

"So then when do you guys wanna come? I've got two weeks off at the moment and so has Hermione." Harry asked.

"Well me and Ron and these two weeks off as well." Luna said and Harry was hit with an idea.

"Why don't we go tomorrow?" Harry asked and everyone looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I mean let's book it online this very moment last time I checked there was enough for twenty people on the first class side." Harry added.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Ron said and grabbed his laptop and gave it Harry to do the booking.

"Seeing as you'll be busy with that Harry me and Hermione are going to pack up our things and get some things for Hawaii." Luna said and grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out the apartment.

Twenty minutes later Harry had booked the tickets and booked a hotel and got some money and got the currency exchanged.

"Right Ron let's buy some clothes for for Hawaii and then pack." Harry said walking down London with his best friend and inside a shop.

Twenty minutes later the guys went to their separate apartments and were going to meet at the airport tomorrow at 11pm. Harry opened his apartment door and was greeted by a big hug and a kiss that Harry could tell wasn't Hermione's and pushed the girl off of him.

_**Harry's pov**_

I just opened the door and was greeted by a hug and a kiss that I could tell wasn't Hermione's I pushed this girl off of me and who else could it be it was Ginerva Weasley that annoying bitch.

"WHAT THE FUCK GINNY WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yell at Ginny but she just seemed to move closer to me.

"Harry you know you don't want Hermione you just can't tell me how much you want me, all to yourself you know you want me." Ginny replied twirling her hair around her finger.

"No I don't. I don't want you Ginny I want Hermione and only Hermione, not you Ginny. I love Hermione I would kill my self for her safety. The only person I want to see in the morning is Hermione and then the rest of the day I want to see Hermione. Not you Ginny the only person who could comfort me was Hermione she was and still is and always will be my my rock and love." I told Ginny I saw realisation come across her features and was pleased but Hermione had seen everything and was at the door with an expression I could only sense as love.

"I'm sorry guys I really am but I want to make it up to you guys really." Ginny said realising she was wrong she wasn't the one for me and never will be.

"We forgive you Ginny we'll come to you when we're ready." Hermione said and Ginny nodded her head in appreciation and apparated to the Burrow. As Ginny apparated Hermione literally jumped me and started kissing me it felt surreal for a moment but I realised this was reality.

"How 'bout we pack ." Harry suggested and they went to their room and started packing their belongings and Harry handed Hermione some money for Hawaii.

_**Hermione's pov**_

"So what do you wanna do now?" Harry asked me when we finished packing.

"Well I want you to meet my parents and I've arranged lunch with them." I informed Harry and I could tell that he was pretty afraid.

"Harry don't worry dad will be a bit hard on you but I'll be there with you but mum really likes you." I told Harry and I could sense that he was still a bit reluctant but he'd go.

"Well we best get dressed ms Granger." Harry said and got his clothes and exited the room.

I put on my black jeans and blue v neck jumper with my jacket and pumps.

"Hey beauty ready to go?" Harry asked he was wearing a light blue button down shirt with a black jacket and black pants and black formal shoes, but he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"You done checking me out and yes light blue it's your favourite colour, and well the glasses magic I found a spell which made my vision like a hawks I think hawk." I laugh at Harry and his debate to him self about if Hawks vision is the best.

"Come on Harry we need to get to my parents plus I like you even more without the glasses." I say and Harry stops his debate and does his lopsided smile and we walk towards the garage. And opens the door of a Ferrari Enzo and I'm gob smacked.

"I got my drivers licence two days ago and then I bought this classic and thought I'd take you out for a ride." Harry said and opened the door for me to get in and does my seatbelt and then get's in on his side and starts the car.


	5. Meeting the parents

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

20 minutes later the couple arrived at the Granger's house as Harry got out his nerves began to show and Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Don't worry Harry you're perfect and will be for my parents just you watch." Hermione said and knocked on the door.

Harry's pov

What Hermione said did make me feel better the Granger's would probably prefer it if I was calm, this is the first I have ever met them. As my thoughts finished the door opened right now or never.

"Hi mum hi dad." Hermione said hugging her parents as she said so. "This is Harry."

"Hello Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger." I said so and held out his hand for them to shake which they took, Mrs. Granger looked very sweetly at me and Mr. Granger just stared at me but smiled.

"Why don't we all sit down the food will be ready in 10 minutes." Mrs Granger said we all went to the living room it was a yellow room with the fireplace at the front with a couch in front and another on it's right and a t.v on the left. On top of the fireplace were lot's of pictures of Hermione by herself and with her parents. Me and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace while the Granger's sat on the other couch right I have to get ready I'm gonna get asked lot's of questions.

"Harry was that your Ferrari?" Mr Granger asked.

"Yes it was I got my licence two days ago and I bought the Ferrari, and said to my self Hermione will be the first person I take that car on a ride with." I replied with total honesty which everyone in the room could see and Hermione held my hand and gave me a slight smile.

"So then Harry what kind of job do you have?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I work as a auror in the ministry with Hermione." I reply.

"I presume you work on the same team." As I nod my head Mr. Granger asks. "Who else is on your team?"

"Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood we're very good friends with them and they're also engaged." I reply happily.

"Would you give your life for Hermione if you were on a mission?" Mr. Granger asked that question caught everyone off guard and from there I could tell Mr Granger was a straight forward man .

"Dad you can't ask that question." Hermione said.

"Let him answer." Mr Granger said but before Hermione could say anything I answered.

"The answer would be yes. I love Hermione and I know that I would kill my self for Hermione's safety, atleast before I die I know that Hermione would be fine and alive. Then my soul would rest in peace my last words would be. I'm really going to miss you when I'm gone. It's impossible to tell you how much I love you. If all my dreams came true then you would be mine for sure I would take your hand and never let go never. I hope you remain that kind , sensitive person you are because your simply astounding. I will never forget you when I'm dead and I hope you don't forget me in this life be happy my angel my love." I declare looking at Hermione's eyes who was looking at me with such love that it felt like Hermione was going to kiss me there and then with the tears in her eyes as I cup her face with my hand and we just look at each other with raw emotion and love. That I felt like kissing her right there.

_**Normal pov**_

Mr and Mrs Granger were looking at Harry and Hermione and could see how much they loved each other and smiled at each other, they knew from there Harry was the one for Hermione. That too only after four questions they were very impressed.

"Right love birds foods ready." Mrs Granger said and instantly Harry and Hermione jumped and realised that they were staring at each other for a good five minutes, because the food was in their plates and Mr and Mrs Granger were waiting for them. They blushed and made their way to the dining table and started eating the food made.

"That was delicious Mrs Granger." Harry complimented.

"Thank you Harry." Mrs Granger said.

"Mum tomorrow me and Harry are going to Hawaii with Ron and Luna" Hermione said Mr and Mrs Granger eyed Harry and Hermione carefully.

"We'll give you permission to go because we like Harry, but you can't do it." Mr Granger said and Harry chuckled whilst he was having a sip of his drink because of Mr Granger's use of terminology. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as well and Mr Granger arched an eyebrow at both the children.

"Don't worry Mr Granger in the time we've been together we haven't got passed snogging, plus we want to wait till we're married. Seeing as both of us are virgins it'll be more romantic on the wedding night, giving the one thing that is irreversible especially for women whilst you know." Harry said not finishing his sentence whilst blushing and having a gulp of his drink, which made Hermione chuckle

"Then that's fine you guys go and enjoy your selves and be safe" Mrs Granger said.

"Harry would you be a dear and take Hermione with you and buy her a ice cream she always nags for one when a guest has come it's only a five minute walk." Mrs Granger said and Harry agreed and went out and walked out with Hermione to a nice looking ice cream parlour.

"Hello my name is Alice and I will be your waitress for tonight what would you like?" Alice asked getting her notepad never glancing at Hermione and she got very agitated at this from the waitress. "Hi can I have one scoop of bubble gum ice cream and another scoop of millionaire ice cream. And for the beautiful lady can I please have a strawberry sundae." Harry said and Hermione giggled like a teenage girl when she heard the part when Harry said 'for the beautiful lady.' The waitress nodded and went to get the orders.

"She seemed to be nice." Harry said complimenting Alice.

"Harry she said one sentence to you." Hermione reminded.

"But usually the waitresses tried to get away from me as quick as possible, when I was with Ginny." Harry said Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry.

"Sometimes Harry your naïve Ginny must have threatened them." Hermione said as the ice creams came, and so did Alice but this time her hair was flowing down and her first three buttons were undone of her shirt.

"There you go guys enjoy." Alice said but dropped her notebook Harry being the gentleman he was bent down on his chair to try and get it, but Alice leaned down to grab it as well leaving Harry a show of her cleavage.

"Sorry bout that you guys enjoy and please if you need anything, anything at all just call me." Alice said and Hermione just started eating.

"What a woman I think she's blind." Hermione said and Harrry chuckled.

"My eyes are set on one woman in this room and that's you tomorrow we're going Hawaii and your coming with me." Harry said smiling they continued chatting away and as they finished they went to the Grangers. Alice was disappointed that Harry didn't fall for her or even kiss her at all. Once Harry and Hermione walked in they said their goodbyes to the Grangers and were told that they shouldn't do something bad.

"I love that car" Hermione said as they walked inside their apartment and walked over to the bedroom and lay down on the bed cuddling each other.

"I can't be bothered getting up at all" Hermione said yawning.

"Wow is this Hermione but I agree with you let's just go to sleep." Harry said chuckling at Hermione and then a minute later the couple were fast asleep.

_**Hope you like this chapter sorry it's a bit small but I've been ill for the past few days please read and review thanks to you who have and the people who have added my story as their favourites and people who've added me as their favourite authors it means a lot to me thanks.**_


	6. Hawaii

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

Harry woke the next day to the alarm clock going off signalling it was time to get up Harry turned the alarm off.

"Come on Hermione we can go to sleep on the plane." Harry said shaking Hermione as she stirred she got up and kissed Harry.

"Good morning to you too I always wanna wake up like that." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Good morning and for that sarcasm I'm gonna go the bathroom first." Harry said kissing Hermione's cheek and then running to the bathroom Hermione tried grabbing his arm but he was too strong and couldn't help but laugh at Harry.

"You brute." Hermione said as she went in the bathroom as Harry got out.

"You smiled and that's all that matters to me." Harry said walking over to his cupboard and pulling out a pair of black chino's, a red top, a black jacket and red converses then Harry apparated somewhere.

"Harry are you ready I've had my bath you can get out of your room now." Hermione heard nothing and stepped in to the bedroom and no one was there but paid it no mind. As soon as Hermione was dressed in her blue dress top, black skinny jeans and blue shoes and dried her hair magically Harry apparted in with a huge grin on his face. Hermione screamed at his random appearance but Harry quickly caught her lips with his own.

"I always thought you'd be happy to see me and not scream as if I'm a mass murderer." Harry said.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack popping out of no where." Hermione said.

"Hermione your just too fit and young to have a heart attack." Harry said which made Hermione giggle Harry grabbed their bags and locked the apartment door he called for a taxi and in twenty minutes they were at the airport.

Harry and Hermione reached the airport and saw Ron and Luna at a breakfast bar calling them.

"Hi Harry Hermione." Luna greeted.

"Hey guys." Ron greeted stuffing his face in some food.

"Hi." Harry and Hermione greeted together sitting on the table as well next to each other.

"Here you go I saved you some food before Ron ate it all up." Luna said and everyone chuckled.

"Thanks Luna." Harry and Hermione said eating their breakfast as the friends chatted away Harry looked at his watch and realised that they had to get up and go.

"Come on guys we best get moving." Harry said and grabbed his and Hermione's bag.

Five minutes later the four of them were sat in their seats on the first class side of the plane.

"I can't wait for Hawaii." Luna said as they sat down on their comfy chairs that you could mistake for beds.

"I totally agree." Hermione agreed.

"You bet it will be a holiday we won't forget." Ron said and Harry glared at Ron.

"Yeah maybe because this is our first Ron." Harry said which made everyone giggle.

"Hermoine's been on loads hah." Ron said and held his head up high as if he won.

"Hermione's only been on holidays inside London she's never been abroad Ronald." Harry said mocking Ron and was soon being chased around the aeroplane.

"I'm too quick Ron give up." Harry said as he jumped across a seat but Ron fell over it.

"Never." Ron said and got up and ran after Harry again.

"Guys sit down before you get kicked off." Hermione said and Harry ran and jumped in his seat but Ron was till behind Harry.

"Ronald." Luna said and that got Ron's attention as he sat in his seat. "The boys will never leave us they love us too much that's why they listen." Luna said and Hermione agreed.

"Let's hope we don't meet another girl like Alice." Hermione said remembering the day at the ice cream parlour.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Well Harry met my parents he made a very good impression and then we went for ice cream. Our waitress was called Alice and she kept staring at Harry, she opened her blouse what was it yes three buttons, and then she says. 'If you need anything let me know.' She said that looking at Harry and I was there she dropped her note pad and Harry went down to get it for her, but she went down as well to give Harry a nice show." Hermione exclaimed but calmed down when Harry held her hand.

"Calm down Hermione you're gonna get grey hair." Harry said soothing Hermione and managed to get everyone laughing.

"Don't worry I won't dare look at a girl like I look at you." Harry said and that seemed to calm Hermione and then they were off for Hawaii.

"Finally I was so bored on that plane." Ron said but realised that Luna was glaring at him.

"I wasn't bored I was hungry it was disgusting food." Ron said and Luna started smiling again and everyone started laughing.

"Let's get to the hotel and then we'll go and eat." Hermione said as she led them outside the airport they got in a taxi and drove to the hotel.

"This looks like a nice place." Hermione commented at the front of the hotel there was a huge fountain, and inside it looked nice and cosy.

"That's because it is." Harry said and smiled whilst Hermione glared at him; Harry then walked to the reception and got everyone's keys, they went to the elevator and went to their rooms on the fourth floor.

"Here you go guys we'll meet downstairs in fifteen minutes, and go to the restraint down stairs. But remember it says smart clothing." Harry said and threw Ron the keys, who swiftly caught them and agreed.

_**Harry P.o.v**_

As I opened the door I was happy to see that Hermione was happy with the arrangements. The room had a balcony with four seats set outside; there was a double bed which looked very inviting and a bottle of champagne, set at the side with two glasses and the two seats.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said which pleased me she just stood there on the balcony looking over, I walked over to her and put my arms around her hips and kiss her forehead. Hermione relaxed and leaned against me as we both watch the sky.

_**Normal P.o.v**_

"Hermione as much as I like staying here with you, I think we best get changed I'm hungry." Harry said and walked to his suitcase and got out a red shirt and black pants.

"Maybe you're right." Hermione said and moved to her suit case.

"Actually I'm correct." Harry cheekily said and ran to the bathroom so he could get changed and avoid Hermione's slap. Hermione took out her red dress top, black leggings and red sandals.

"You look beautiful if that is even possible." Harry said which made Hermione blush.

"Thank you, you look even more handsome if that is even possible." Hermione said and Harry laughed and they walked hand in hand to the restaurant and stopped and waited for Ron and Luna. Who came down two minutes later hand in hand, the four were escorted to their seats and were given the menus.

"This is a nice place." Ron said whilst he picked up his menu.

"Would you like to order?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please, could I get a taco and for the ladies could we get two chicken teriyaki's. And for Ron what was your order?" Harry replied but then asked Ron his order.

"Could I please have an apple turnover a plate of azuki beans, beef kalbi ribs and a beans and cheese burrito." Ron replied as the waitress was writing down his order.

"Is that just for you?" The waitress asked.

"Yes it is that aeroplane food wasn't nice." Ron replied.

"Yeah right you ate all my food and your own." Harry said and everyone laughed.

"Your food will be ready in twenty minutes, but the ribs will take half an hour." The waitress said.

"That'll be fine." Ron said and the waitress walked off.

"She seemed nice." Luna said.

" I agree." Hermione said and the four friends chatted away until the food came.

"There you go if you need anything just call me my name's Nicky." The waitress said and went to attend the other customers. Harry, Luna and Hermione were chatting away about the new cases coming in at the auror department, whilst Ron was devouring all of the food he ordered.

"That was great." Harry said and the girls agreed putting down their knives and forks down whilst Ron was eating his ribs getting the sauce everywhere which made Hermione and Luna move towards Harry. Including the other women on the nearby tables and the women walking past.

"I didn't know I was a chick magnet." Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How may that be?" Luna asked.

"Well you and Hermione inched closer." Harry started to explain but was cut off by Luna.

"I'm going to be wedded I am engaged."

"Well then what about all these women staring at me and coming closer." Harry said winking at Luna and Hermione who blushed.

"Well they shouldn't Ron's getting his food everywhere." Hermione said.

"Hermione you should so go lioness mode." Harry said and Luna started laughing.

"Lioness mode?" Hermione asked confusion clear in her voice.

"Yeah you're so protective I'm like the cute cub and you're the mum clearing the cheetahs, except I'm a growing man but still. It's a sexy side I won't forget any time soon and I just love." Harry explained with a laughing Ron and Luna and a blushing Hermione.

"I so am not a lioness." Hermione said defensively as the blush subsided.

"You sure are when you're snogging the hell out of me." Harry said out loud which made Hermione blush even more and Ron and Luna laughed even more.

"Are you complaining?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all I love it." Harry said and cupped Hermione's face and brushed his lips against hers, and then hungrily attacked her mouth and Hermione responded like a Lioness, eating the pray she had just killed but with a lot more love. As Harry broke the kiss they realised that Luna and Ron were shouting 'whoop whoop,' and that all eyes in the restaurant were on them.

"How beautiful." Luna commented.

"I can imagine if Rita Skeeter was here what the headlines would be, 'Boy who lived kisses his girl in a muggle restaurant." Ron added and received a glare from Luna and Hermione.

"Two things Ron: firstly, that's a long title; secondly, I hate Rita Skeeter hate not a strong enough word. Despise one word how I feel about her but it is not strong enough, she's a total bitch. I so wanna sue her." Harry said and the hatred could be sensed even Ron could tell that Harry hated Rita. But Hermione put a soothing hand on Harry's hand and Harry quickly relaxed.

"You know we can actually surpass the prophet." Luna said taking a sip of her drink.

"What?" The trio said together.

"Well you see my dad still sells the Quibbler so then if we give him some interesting stories maybe, he could out sell the prophet." Luna explained.

"That is a very good idea something that will keep me occupied when we return to London." Harry commented and was hit with an idea. "You know as Ron and Luna are going to get married why not let the news leak on the Quibbler." Harry suggested.

"Yeah that would be great but only after…" But before Ron could continue his sentence he was kicked on his leg by Harry.

"Ouch why did you kick me you might not know but you kick really hard." Ron complained rubbing his leg where Harry kicked him.

"Because I just felt like it." Harry said with a confused looking Hermione and a dreamy looking Luna.

"Nicky." Harry said and waited till the waitress walked up to them.

"You two do love each other." Nicky said about the kiss they shared in the restaurant and Harry and Hermione blushed at the memory.

"So what can I do for you love birds." Nicky said with a smile.

"Can we…" Harry was cut short by Ron's stomach. "Ron would you like anything?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but I'm stuck." Ron replied.

"Okay can we please order a chocolate cookie dough ice cream, with a dollop of vanilla ice cream to share." Harry said ordering for the table.

"Nice choice I must say most people ignore the ice cream that'll be ready in ten minutes." Nicky said and left the table.

"That's a nice sweet dish." Hermione said.

"Right guy's we can't let Hermione eat too much chocolate or else I'll be in trouble by her parents." Harry said cheekily with everyone laughing and got hit by Hermione on the chest.

"I just realised we're the only ones in the whole auror department that have got cell phones." Ron randomly said.

"Well no." Luna sarcastically said which many people didn't see from Luna and they started giggling.

"Witches and wizards prefer things that are made from witches and wizards; you could say they're not muggle fans like we are." Hermione explained and the last part made sense to Ron.

"Oh that makes sense." Ron said. "What are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"I have no idea." Hermione replied.

"My goodness Hermione Jean Granger has no idea about something." Harry said in a dramatic tone which made everyone laugh.

"Here you go guys enjoy." Nicky said placing dessert in the middle of the table.

"Nicky do you know any where to go we're clueless?" Harry asked.

"There's a volley ball tournament tomorrow." Nicky replied.

"Really we should so do it." Ron said enthusiastically.

"But I must warn you the people are very competitive, a few fights have broken out before." Nicky said.

"You girls gonna do it?" Nicky asked.

"No way." Hermione replied and Luna nodded.

"We'll come and support you though are you gonna be there Nicky?" Luna asked.

"Yes I am come and sit with me tomorrow I'm at the front row." Nicky replied.

"That would be great." Luna said.

"I'll see you guy's tomorrow." Nicky said and walked to a different table

"Looks like we got a plan for tomorrow." Harry said and the four friends dived in the dessert.

"Nicky could we please have the bill?" Harry asked and Nicky nodded and went over to get it.

"Here you go." Nicky said and passed the bill to Harry who paid it and passed it back to Nicky.

"Thank you Nicky we'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said and hugged Nicky and so did everyone else and went to their rooms.

"Good night guys." Harry and Hermione said whilst they opened their bedroom door.

"Good night." Ron and Luna said and then walked in to their rooms.

Harry and Hermione walked inside their room and went to their suit case and started pulling out their sleeping clothes and started getting changed. Once they were changed they went on the balcony and sat down, with Hermione sat on top of Harry and Hermione kissed Harry whilst they looked at the sun set.

"Harry." Hermione said and Harry turned his head to Hermione to show he had her full attention.

"You know after the war how come you were so distant?" Hermione asked.

"The war was three years ago." Harry reminded.

"I know that Harry. But it's been bugging me and now that we're together you can't hide it."

"Well after the war I didn't feel as if I had a purpose in life, I felt useless. So many people had died if I killed Voldemort quicker, who knows the people that had died may not have died. Everyone moved on and I couldn't it was too hard. I lost everyone that was in my family or related in that battalion. I didn't want to live I wanted to die, I thought I would die in the war but I didn't I didn't know what to expect. I wanted to die but then the only person that actually kept me alive was you Hermione, I could have died or killed myself, but I didn't I lived for you. And now I'm glad I didn't die or else I wouldn't be able to this." Harry said and leaned in towards Hermione and kissed her.

"Harry you are not useless and never would be. If you died then that would be the end of me." Hermione said and let a few tears fall from her eyes and Harry quickly wiped them away.

"Don't worry I will** NEVER** leave you." Harry said exclaiming the never and kissed Hermione. "So how are you going to cheer for me tomorrow, are you gonna be like. Harry James Potter you better hit that ball or else or, Harry hit that ball or else I'm gonna hit you." Harry said trying to imitate Hermione's voice which cheered her up.

"So am I a threatening person now." Hermione stated.

"Of course not how 'bout we get some sleep." Harry said picking Hermione up bridal style and placing her on the bed, the couple cuddled up together and fell asleep.

_**Thanks for reading please do review thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	7. Volleyball tournament

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

The next day Harry woke up with a sleeping Hermione in his arms and couldn't help but admire her beauty, he admired her for ten minutes and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Harry warmly greeted.

"Good morning." Hermione warmly greeted back tenderly kissing Harry's lips.

"This beds so nice and comfy I don't wanna get up." Harry said.

"Well then just sleep for a little longer and wait for me to get out of the bathroom." Hermione said running out of the bed.

"Hermione you take too long." Harry moaned whilst Hermione laughed herself to the bathroom.

Half an hour later a washed cleaned up and changed Hermione wearing a maxi dress walked to the bedroom and jumped on top of a sleeping Harry.

"Hermione." Harry chocked out under Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Can you please get up." Harry pleaded but then Hermione smirked which Harry could tell was not a good thing.

"Only if you sing to me." Hermione said knowing Harry hated singing but loved music.

"Not gonna happen." Harry said and lifted Hermione off of him as she yelped of surprise then giggled and set her gently on the bed and went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Harry re-emerged from the bathroom and sat on the bed with a black t shirt and green shorts that stopped at his knee. Hermione snuggled in to Harry's shoulder and cuddled him Harry returned the cuddle with pleasure. Harry started planting kisses on Hermione's neck and collar bone Hermione moaned at the sudden sensations, bolting through her and then Harry cupped Hermione's face and leaned in to kiss her. Harry and Hermione moaned as the kiss got deeper and then knock knock Harry and Hermione regretfully broke apart to open the door.

As Harry and Hermione walked to the door smiling at each other they opened the door and saw a beaming Rona and Luna at the door.

"Hey guys." Ron and Luna greeted and Harry opened the door for them to eneter.

"Hey." Harry and Hermione greeted and sat down with them.

"Why are you guys so excited?" Hermione asked.

"We're gonna win that volley ball tournament Luna taught me how to play yesterday." Ron explained.

"So you've never played before." Harry stated and smiled. "I've never played before either but I watch it. I really like it when the girls play it." Harry said grinning like a fool causing everyone to laugh at him and Hermione nudged him in the stomach.

"Right so are we going down to the beach or what?" Luna asked.

"Of course we are." Ron stated.

"Well then me and Hermione have to change in to our bikinis and meet you at the beach." Luna said standing up.

"Don't forget the towels." Harry said running out side with Ron behind him.

"Right I guess they won't change oh well let's get changed." Hermione said and the girls grabbed their bikinis and started changing.

"Hey guys." Nicky greeted as Harry and Ron walked down the beach after they registered for the tournament.

"Hey Nicky." Harry and Ron greeted and hugged her.

"Where are the girls?" Nicky asked.

"Hi Nicky." Hermione and Luna said and hugged Nicky.

"Hi now that we're all here why don't we get going." Nicky said and lead them over to the court.

"Me Hermione and Luna will sit on the first row cheering for you guys good luck." Nicky said and gave them another hug.

"Good luck guys." Luna said and hugged Harry but kissed Ron.

"Good luck guys." Hermione said and hugged Ron but kissed Ron. "If you lose you're gonna have to sing to Ron and you know I will make you." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear and giggled when she heard him gulp.

"Thanks for the support." Harry whispered back.

"You're gonna try even harder to win now aren't you." Hermione said it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I will and I must say you look beautiful in your bikini." Harry complimented and Hermione blushed.

"Thank you good luck." Hermione whispered and kissed Harry again.

"We best get going see ya in a bit." Harry said and he and Ron had left the girls who were comfortably seated talking away.

"Are all these guys playing?" Hermione asked they were huge and muscular and all looked ready to kill someone Hermione thought.

"They look like brutes." Luna exclaimed and Nicky and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Luna's exclamation.

"Yes they do they are very mean and strong." Nicky said looking at the guys.

"Nicky come to support me huh." A man said he had short brown hair he looked huge not fat but muscular, he had a dragon tattoo on his back and just seemed mean. Hermione thought and how does he know Nicky.

"Shut up Brock, I broke up with you over a year ago." Nicky said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Brock asked harsher this time.

"I've come to support two men who will win you." Nicky replied with the same about harshness in her tone.

"Tell me their names." Brock stated and the three girls got fed up of him already.

"No." Nicky simply stated.

"Scared I'll beat them up." Brock said.

"You're really pissing me off Brock, the tournaments gonna start go away." Nicky said.

"Fine but I figured it out it's the two smallest bastards I saw you hugging them." Brock said and walked away leaving the girls alone.

"I hate your ex." Luna simply stated.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." Nicky said.

"Not to be rude Nicky but why did you ever go out with him?" Hermione asked.

"I ask myself at times he is much kinder if you never ever met him. And when he likes you he'll flirt and pretend you're the only girl in the world. Then you'll fall for it and go out with him and then everything's fine you think. That's what happened to me and then I finished my shift early then he was cheating on me with my friend Beth and then we both broke up with him. It looked like they were eating each other but they were snogging and then I broke up with him. And so did Beth." Nicky explained with a thoughtful expression throughout the whole story.

"Really what a man slag." Luna said hardly no one heard Luna curse but when she did the girls couldn't help but chuckle.

"Girls I must warn you he wins every year and isn't afraid of starting a fight, he will probably start fighting Harry." Nicky said and saw Hermione tense up.

"I'm sure Harry can handle him." Nicky said and Hermione sort of calmed down.

Brock walked up to Harry and pushed him lightly on the shoulder grinning as he did so, the girls saw it but before they could get up Ron put his hand up to stop them from coming up.

"Bastard." Brock whispered in Harry's ear and Harry turned around.

"How am I?" Harry asked when he took off his shirt.

"You're gonna lose." Brock stated.

"How are we?" Harry asked gesturing towards Ron and Brock clenched his fists.

"Save it for the game and when we play we'll see who wins." Harry said patting Brocks arms in a patronising fashion and walked off.

Hermione, Nicky and Luna couldn't help but laugh at how Harry left Brock and Brock didn't do anything. Brock tilted his head and saw the girls were laughing. You're gonna get it kid Brock mumbled under his mouth and walked over to his partner Gregg, he had the same build as Brock's and had the same temper but had blonde hair, and had a tattoo with a burning rose on his forearm and a lion on his back.

"Who was the kid?" Gregg asked sitting on the bench doing weights.

"A bloody prat, we need to beat them and we will." Brock replied.

"Jack and Bill vs Harry and Ron please make your way to the court." The announcer said and the two teams made their way to the court.

"I'll go front you go back." Ron stated and Harry agreed and soon the two teams were facing each other and Harry started off. Harry hit the ball and it went to Jack who was at the back who swiftly hit it back, Ron hit the ball back and Bill got it who hit to the far end to Harry who ran and dived to make sure it didn't hit and Ron hit it back to the other side. Jack hit it up in the air towards Harry who slapped it to the ground on Jack and Bill's side. And everyone cheered except Brock and Gregg.

"You already tired Ron?" Harry asked a bit shocked to see a heavy panting Ron.

"Bloody hell man of course I am." Ron replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"It's only a five minute game and the final is ten minutes so get ready they're serving." Harry said getting ready to be on the defensive.

Jack hit the ball to Ron who slapped it back to Bill. Bill hit it high in the air to Harry who slapped it back, Jack and Bill went for the ball they both dived but missed by inches. There was another cheer Harry and Ron turned to the girls who cheered to them, and the guys winked at them and the girls started laughing and so did Harry and Ron. Once again Jack hit the ball to Ron who easily hit it back to Jack. Jack hit the ball to Harry who hit it across as hard as he could and as steep as he could to Billy. Billy only managed to hit it back up to Ron who hit it to Billy who missed the ball by his sore hand. Once again there was a loud cheer.

"Stop. That's the game for now Harry and Ron won three to nothing. Now Brock and Gregg

vs Jimmy and Conner." The announcer said and Harry and Ron walked off but Brock grabbed Harry's shoulder this did not go unnoticed by the girls who looked at the guys.

"You know we might see each other in the finals." Brock said.

"Good I can't wait to beat the crap out of you." Harry said and patted Brock's shoulder and walked over to the bench where all the participants were.

Brock stood at the back whilst Gregg was at the front. Brock grinned at Nicky and then glared at Harry. Brock started and hit the ball to Jimmy who was at the back who hit it back to Gregg. Gregg hit the ball to Conner hit it Brock, Brock looked at Harry then back at the ball and hit as hard as he could and steep as he could. Jimmy and Conner missed the ball as it came between them as it flew down as a snitch. There was a loud cheer the girls and Ron didn't even bother clapping but Harry did clap and smirked at Brock who did the same back. Jimmy had the ball and hit it Gregg and hit it to Jimmy who hit it back to Gregg. Gregg got tired of this passing and hit it down towards Conner who wasn't looking at the ball but at Brock, as soon as the ball landed on the sand there was a loud cheer and clapping.

"Stop. That's the end of the game Brock and Gregg 2 Jimmy and Conner 0. Now, Leo and Peter vs Floyd and Lloyd." The announcer announced in a clear voice. The tournament went on Floyd and Lloyd won against Leo and Peter, they won another pair who were called Steve and Bilal. But lost against Harry and Ron who are now in the finals after beating, Yusaf and Callum. Bock and Gregg beat their way to the finals too they beat Ricky and Ralf also another pair called Bruno and Rupert.

"The finals will commence in five minutes." The announcer announced Harry and Ron got up and went to the girls.

"You guys are doing real good." Hermione said and kissed Harry.

"Yes you guys are doing fantastic." Luna said and kissed Ron.

"I have to say you guys are doing real good but you gotta watch out for Brock and Gregg." Nicky said.

"Yes you do." Gregg said as he and Brock approached the five of them.

"Can't you just leave us for five minutes." Ron stated getting bored of Brock and Gregg.

"Now if we do that how will we warn you." Brock said curling his fists.

"Warn us about what how much you stink how much you think you're the best even though you're not." Ron ranted on but couldn't finish as Brock struck his fists in Ron's face but was blocked by Harry's hand as he grabbed Brocks hands. And then stood in between Brock and Ron. The girls gasped at the sudden punch and block.

"Now we wouldn't want too mess up someone's fiancée's face would we?" Harry asked as he let go of Brocks hands.

"You kid are gonna get it you're pretty face is gonna get it." Brock said.

"Thank you for saying my face is pretty even though I'm a guy and I would prefer handsome." Harry said winding up Brock and Gregg.

"Shut it." Gregg said and Harry faced to look at Gregg and Brock punched Harry in the stomach.

"Can't defend your self." Brock spat out.

"Actually funny thing you needed to distract me to hit me that is what I call cheating."Harry said as he rubbed his stomach and Brock and Gregg walked off.

"BLOODY DIVAS!" Ron yelled as Brock and Greeg walked off.

"You all right Harry?" Hermione asked as she rushed towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Harry said and kissed Hermione but broke it as the announcer spoke.

"Harry and Ron vs Brock and Gregg. Can the finalists make their way over." The announcer announced and sat back down in his seat and had some water.

"Good luck and beat that bastard." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"Hermione you hardly swear and I must say I like it when you do." Harry whispered back and kissed Hermione again walked away with Ron.

"Ready to lose?" Gregg asked Harry as Harry walked passed.

"I should be asking that question to you." Harry replied walking away.

"I'll go back you stay front Brock's at the back and Gregg's up front. Remember take your time the finals always ten minutes." Harry said to Ron who nodded and walked to his position.

_**I hope you like the chapter please read and review.**_


	8. Finals

_**I Don't Own Harry Potter**_

Harry started with the ball and hit it to Brock who hit it back to Harry. Harry hit it back to Brock just short of his length like he did in the first match, but Brock hit it to Ron. Ron hit the ball to Gregg. Gregg hit the ball high in the air and was going to land in between Harry and Ron, Harry went for it and hit the ball as steep as he could and as fast as he could. Gregg missed the ball as it was coming to him and it wasn't near Brock so Brock couldn't get it. The crowd cheered as Harry and Ron got back in to position Harry cocked his head to the right to look at Hermione who was looking back at him. Harry smiled to Hermione who smiled back blowing Harry a kiss Harry pretended to catch it, and hold it to his heart and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry at that moment. Harry focused back on the game he realised Brock was quite angry so thought nobody ever got a point against him, or thought he was a threat. Harry grinned at the last thought.

Brock hit the ball and let anger cloud his mind but Gregg kept his mind open. The ball went to Harry it was aimed for his head Harry guessed it would be so he prepared himself for the shot and hit it back to Brock. It was a low shot it went over the net but Brock wouldn't be able to hit it back, Brock hit it up in the air and Gregg hit it to Ron. Ron glad he could finally hit the ball hit it to Gregg, Gregg hit the ball back. The ball dipped over the net and down to Harry, Harry hit the ball to Brock. The ball went to the opposite of Brock, Brock dived a bit late because the ball already hit the sand and Brock fell on the floor. There was another loud cheer for Harry and Ron.

"What the hells wrong?" Gregg asked Brock.

"That fuckin kid." Brock replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Stop getting angry and play with a clear mind. If you carry on like this we're gonna lose and then the kids gonna gloat." Gregg said and got back in position so did Harry and Ron.

Brock started with the ball and hit it to Ron who hit it back to Brock. Brock hit it to Gregg who hit it in the air and Brock hit it as hard as he could back down. Ron just about hit the ball back up in the air and Harry hit it back to Brock. Brock hit the ball to Harry who hit it to Gregg. Gregg hit the ball to Ron hit the ball to Brock it was quite a high shot that Brock could hit. Brock got set and when the time came he smashed it to Ron. Ron had no chance of hitting it back. It was on the opposite side of him secondly it was quite low also even if Ron got the ball it would go out of the court. There was a cheer for Brock and Gregg.

"See we're back." Gregg said.

"What the bloody hell Harry look at them smiling at us." Ron commented.

"Firstly Ron they're grinning at us secondly. We're in the lead. Thirdly, we can still win and finally. There are only three minutes left easy win for us." Harry said and Ron calmed down the boy's got in position and so did Brock and Gregg. Harry started with the ball, Brock was ready for the ball and Gregg just looked at Ron. Harry hit the ball to Gregg surprising people as he always hit's it to the people who are at the back. But Gregg realised just in time as Ron smirked at Gregg as the ball was coming down Gregg hit it high enough for Ron to have a good hit and score. Ron got the timing correct as he stepped back and hit it down in the middle of the Gregg and Brock, the ball went to the opposite side of Brock but behind Gregg. There was a loud cheer for Ron and Harry.

"They're gonna win at this rate." Brock whispered.

"They've already won look two minutes left and the score is 3-1." Gregg said as he got in position.

"No two points to draw three to win we won't lose we've never lost." Brock said but Gregg wasn't listening he looked everywhere but at Brock. His eye's met Nicky's and he smiled to her a real smile and not a smirk. What the hell did I just smile that to, to Nicky the game win Brock thought to himself but couldn't help but look up again and smile at her. Gregg's smiling at me, I hope he isn't doing what Brock did to me but then again Brock wasn't smiling he had none of that welcoming in his eyes, what's wrong with me. Nicky thought to herself.

Brock stated with the ball and hit it to Ron who hit it back to Brock. Brock hit the ball to Harry, Harry hit the ball to Gregg and Gregg hit it with his knuckle. The ball went over to Harry and over his head and landed outside of the court. There was a cheer for Harry and Ron Harry looked at Gregg and smiled at him which Gregg returned. Harry knew Gregg didn't mean to hit over but couldn't help but smile at him.

"What just happened Gregg?" Brock asked in cold harsh hiss as he walked over to Gregg.

"I hit it over. Right. My heads messed since we've been losing. First loss isn't good." Gregg said back but as soon as he said them words he forgot about smiling to people. He was till the mean and harsh Gregg.

"How long left Harry?" Ron asked beaming with excitement.

"About forty seconds give or take a few seconds." Harry said but not really looking at Ron but at Hermione who was also staring at him. He couldn't help but look at she really is a beauty what a man I am, the girls. Beautiful, smart, loyal, sweet, funny I could just go on and on about her but I can't, what did I ever do to deserve her.

do to deserve her. To top it off she said she loves me and I love her. I get snapped out of my thoughts as Ron shakes my shoulders and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

Brock started with the ball again Brock hit the ball to Ron who hit it back to Brock. Brock hit the ball to Harry and Harry hit the ball to Gregg. Gregg hit the ball back to Harry and Harry hit the ball to Brock. Brock hit the ball to Ron who absent mindedly hit it over to Gregg, and Gregg hit the ball to Harry and Harry hit smashed the ball and Gregg went for the dive but missed by inches. There was a huge cheer for Harry and Ron.

"What an amazing match. We have new winners they are. Harry and Ron. They are the first ever to beat Brock and Gregg congratulations." The announcer said his words and scurried away to the hotel. Hermione and Luna literally jumped Harry and Ron and started attacking them with kisses and Nicky was laughing behind them, mostly in amusement.

"Hermione you're gonna kill me like this. It's a nice way to die but I think I'm a bit young to die." Harry said in amusement Hermione blushed and backed off and so did Luna.

"Congratulations guys." The girls said in union.

"That wasn't rehearsed was it?" Harry asked.

"No it wasn't you bloody prat." Hermione said chuckling.

"Language Hermione." Harry fake scolded Hermione couldn't help but swat his arm and hold it and everyone shared a laugh at the display.

"YOU!" Brock shouted at Harry who was stood with Hermione holding his arm even tighter when Brock screamed at him.

"Hey good match." Ron said as he held out his arm but was pushed backwards by Gregg and Luna went to Ron.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked in calm but sharp tone that made Hermione shiver.

"What the hell do you think about you winning." Gregg said in the same tone of voice as Harry.

"Stop being spoilt sports and just accept you lost we won." Harry said and as he finished his sentence Ron was standing again and at Harry's side with Luna. Brock didn't like listening to this so did the only thing that came in mind and punched Harry in the stomach, and stormed off and Gregg punched Harry in the face and followed Brock.

"YOU SAD GITS!" Ron yelled as they left.

"Harry show me your face." Hermione demanded as Harry was covering it.

"Okay." Harry said and let his hand fall. Harry's face was covered in blood and as he smiled you could see all the blood on his teeth and his bleeding nose.

"That's serious." Luna commented.

"Aahh not so bad I'll go fix myself and I'll be back." Harry said and Ron excused himself from the girls and went with Harry.

"I wanna kill Brock." Hermione said under her breath but the girls still heard it and chuckled.

"I gotta get back work I was only allowed to be off for a bit I'll see you guys later see ya." Nicky said and walked away.

"Why don't we grab them seats near the empty pool it's such a nice place and relaxing." Hermione said and walked over and sat down.

"How come they didn't win anything?" Luna asked as the best friends lay down on their seats.

"To be honest I have no idea." Hermione replied but didn't have time to think about it as they were bombarded with water balloons, the girls shrieked and try to defend themselves from the water to no avail. As the water balloons finished they were hit with more water from water guns. Harry and Ron were laughing as they sprayed Hermione and Luna. As the water finished from the guns Harry picked up Hermione and Ron picked up Luna and they threw the girls in the pool.

"Ready Harry?" Ron asked.

"Of course CANNONBALL!" Harry yelled and the boys jumped very high and landed with a loud splash as the water hit the girls.

"So how did you like the water?" Ron asked with amusement clear in his voice.

"The water balloons and the water gun's water was actually cold but nice." Luna replied.

"There's a winners party tonight at six casual wear." Harry said as he popped his out of the water.

"You came back pretty quickly." Hermione stated as the two couples cuddle on the side of the pool.

"Isn't magic fantastic." Harry stated as well and Hermione lightly kissed his lips.

"I never want to go back to England or back to work." Ron said as he tilted his head back.

"Too bad Ron you're going to have to go." Luna stated.

"Why? Stupid question ignore." Ron said. The Ron and Luna started talking amongst themselves about various topics. Harry and Hermione were snuggling up against each other. Harry had his head in the crook of Hermione's neck whilst Hermione was leaning against Harry.

"Can you believe this holiday is only for a week?" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear so it wasn't too loud for her.

"No I want to be here for longer, I don't want to go back to work." Hermione replied and Harry wrapped encircled his arms around Hermione and kissed her neck.

"My goodness Hermione Jean Granger doesn't want to go back to work has the revolution begun?" Harry said sarcastically and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You're rubbing off on me now Harry what can I do?" Hermione asked.

"Be happy that's all I need from you." Harry replied and kissed Hermione.

"We should be getting out of here parties in an hour." Harry said as he got out of the pool and helped Hermione out. Ron and Luna got out as well. The four friends dried themselves off and walked to their rooms.

"We'll meet you guys down at the hall." Harry said and walked in to his room and heard the shower. So Harry walked over to the cd player and got some cd's from his bag and put one in. Harry flicked through the songs and found the one he wanted so he took that cd and kept it in one of his short pockets. Harry then took out his BlackBerry Bold and dialled a number and started talking.

Hermione finished her shower and got her wand and magically dried her hair. Hermione opened the door and heard the last part of Harry's conversation.

"Yeah that'll be fantastic… thank you very much." Harry stopped talking for a bit then chuckled. "No I trust George and Angelina's choice… thank you bye." Harry said and put the phone down. Harry turned around and saw Hermione in a towel looking at him.

"God Hermione you look breathtaking." Harry commented and Hermione chuckled at Harry's facial expression.

"Why thank you." Hermione said as she walked over to the wardrobe and threw a blue t shirt, black chinos and blue boxers in Harry's direction. "There you go now go and have a bath." Hermione said and Harry went to the bathroom and had a shower.

Harry came out and saw Hermione wearing a purple dress top and black leggings. Hermione got up from her bed and linked arms with Harry.

"You look beautiful." Harry complimented and the couple went to the hall Ron and Luna were waiting for them.

"I swear Brock and Gregg look pissed in there." Ron said motioning to the table at the back of the hall. They were sat there drinking lot's and lot's of beer.

"Why are they here anyway?" Ron asked.

"Cause they have to collect their runner up medals." Hermione replied.

"I swear we might just get beaten up." Harry said and Hermione's grip tightened as he finished his sentence. "We might." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear and Hermione relaxed her grip.

"Shall we?" Harry asked motioning to the hall and the two couples made their way over to a table and sat down.

"Do you guys want anything me and Luna will grab the drinks?" Ron asked.

"Just two beers that's it thank guys." Hermione replied Ron and Luna went over to the bar and ordered the drinks.

"I like Hawaii Harry." Hermione commented as she leaned her head in the crook of Harry's head and shoulder. Just as Hermione spoke Bock and Gregg approached Harry and Hermione.

"Aaww public affection you know he's probably cheatin' on you." Brock spat.

"Shut up and get out of here." Harry simply said.

"Shut up you bastard." Gregg said.

"Don't ruin my vacation." Harry said and stood up and so did Hermione.

"Little bastard teach him a lesson Brock." Gregg said and Brock punched Harry square in the gut, Hermione looked over to Ron and Luna who were rushing over as quickly as possible. Harry just chuckled and stood up straight. Ron came but was silenced by Greggs punch in the face and then followed by an uppercut and a body blow. Luna and Hermione gasped in shock and terror followed by everyone else.

"Come on then you bitch." Harry said Brock tried to hit Harry with another punch in the gut but Harry easily blocked it. Brock then tried to Harry with another punch in the face but Harry blocked the punch and punched Brock in the stomach. Gregg acting on instinct punched Harry on the face totally off guard. Harry stumbled back and touched his face where Gregg punched him there was blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Harry smiled to Hermione to say to her he's fine and don't worry, Hermione smiled back at Harry and Harry blocked Greggs next punch and blocked the other punch. Harry kicked Gregg in the shin and then punched Gregg in the stomach and then the security guards of the hotel came and broke the commotion. Brock and Gregg were sent to their houses and Harry was getting his nose and mouth to stop bleeding. Ron was given some water and Luna was with Ron and Hermione was with Harry.

"Are you fine Harry?" Hermione asked for the 100th time and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"My dear Love once we get in our room you can fix my nose with magic. And well my mouth you can fix that right now." Harry said moving forward but Hermione only pecked his lips.

"I would prefer kissing my lovely with a mouth that doesn't taste or smell like blood." Hermione said giggling and grabbed Harrys hand. Harry chuckled and was lead to their room. Hermione closed the behind Harry and grabbed her wand. Hermione fixed up Harrys nosed and mouth.

"Now can I get my kiss?" Harry asked moving towards Hermione but Hermione walked off towards the bathroom.

"I'll think about it." Hermione said at the bathroom door and quickly closed it, and she heard Harry groaning for not getting a kiss and couldn't but chuckle. Harry went to his cupboard and pulled out his guitar. Harry walked over to the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs, and absentmindedly started playing a song and started humming. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and heard Harry and sat down next to him listening.

Hermione's POV

I sat down on the chair next to Hary and listened to him just humming along to the words of hey there Delilah whilst he played the guitar. Harry never told anyone he could play the guitar it's our personal secret. I remember when Harry told me.

Flashback

Harry was sitting down and his guitar was idly on the table in front of him. I knocked on his door and he let me in I only lived fifteen minutes away so I always walked over.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted as he let me in.

"Hey Harry." I greeted back it was the day Harry finally split up with Ginny and he looked much happier. We walked over to the couch and sat down. I wanted to know if Harry was fine with the break up with Ginny he seemed it but Harry was good at hiding his feelings.

"Hermione. The breakup with Ginny was hard but I feel fine now I feel like I wasted three years with her. When I could have been living a better life." Harry said it was as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Are you sure?" I ask holding Harry's hand I relish the feeling for as long as it lasts.

"100%. Now my dearest Hermione would you care to join me with left over pizza actually I'll be a gentleman." Harry says and goes in to thought I couldn't help but laugh.

"How's this for a plan right. I'll get fish and chips with two cans of 7 up and then I'll let you listen to me playing my guitar." Harry said after a bit. I was surprised that Harry could play.

"Harry you can play?" I asked.

"Yep when Ginny left and I was on my own I listened to music and then I just felt like learning to play it." Harry replied. "Do you wanna come with me I'm gonna grab the food I don't know 'bout you but I'm famished."

"Yeah I am too." I reply so we went to the chippy got out the food and it started to rain so we raced each other to Harry's apartment, Harry got to the door first but as he opened it I pushed him out of the way and I walked in triumphantly. Harry walks in behind me and puts the food on the table and tackles me on the couch, and starts a tickle fight.

"You know what to say Hermione so I stop." Harry says laughing.

"Never." I say and then Harry somehow tickles me harder.

"Hermione."

"No."

"My lovely Hermione are you going to give up?" I flutter as Harry says this.

"No, never." I say.

"Fine then." Harry then continues to tickle me and I feel my tears.

"Harry James Potter is much more intelligent than Hermione Jean Granger." I say and then I feel Harrys hands stop and he smiles at me.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Harry asks cheekily and I give him a playful slap.

"Come on now you made my food get cold." I said.

End Flashback

I opened my eyes and saw a note on the table I must have closed my eyes. I pick up the note and read it.

Hey Hermione,

Did you know you're beautiful when you zone out. Actually seeing as I'm being truthful in this letter you are beautiful in everything you do you are my Goddess.

From

Harry

Normal P.O.V

Hermione beamed as she read the letter and carefully folded it, and turned around to put it in her luggage but instead was met with a pair of green eyes and wet black hair. Hermione pulled Harry in for a hot steaming kiss which left both of them gasping for air.

"Wow if this is the reward I get for writing the truth to you I've got a new hobby." Harry said and Hermione chuckled this time Harry pulled Hermione in for the kiss.

"May I ask what you were thinking of before I left?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Remember when you told me about your guitar that." Hermione replied Harry sat down on a chair and Hermione got up and got a glass of water and sat on top of Harry.

"I remember Ginny and I broke up you should have heard her threats." Harry said tenderly kissing Hermione's neck making Hermione moan in delight.

"Threats?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah like I'll get George that was random George and Angelina locked me up in a room and ganged up on me and told me to break up with Ginny. Then she said something about Molly a few others about arresting me. Also one about you about how disappointed you would be in me, and that you would leave me for her." Harry replied.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled.

"Please calm down Hermione I knew she was lying. You wouldn't leave me would you?" Harry asked suddenly doubting himself. Hermione forgot her anger and looked at Harry who was trying to avoid her eyes.

"Harry." Hermione said holding Harrys chin so he was facing her. "I would never leave you I never did in Hogwarts and I never will now. You are too much to lose I would do anything for you including screaming at Ginny." Hermione said and lightly kissed Harry.

"Never?" Harry asked.

"Never ever. Now lets get to bed I'm tired." Hermione ran to the bathroom and took her clothes ten minutes later Hermione emerged and then Harry went in to the bathroom. The couple cuddled on the bed and went to bed.

_**Sorry for the really late upload**_


	9. End of vacation

_**I don't own Harry Potter **_

Harry woke up and saw his green shorts and black v neck t shirt on the table. As Harry turned his head he saw Hermione emerge from the bathroom.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted.

"Good morning." Harry greeted back and picked up his clothes and walked over to Hermione and pecked her cheek. "Thanks for taking out some clothes." Harry said and closed the bathroom door. Harry came out 10 minutes later washed and changed. Harry came out of the bathroom and linked arms with Hermione and walked down with her to breakfast. They met Ron and Luna sat down on a table and they went and joined them. There were pancakes already there for them.

"Good morning Harry Hermione." Luna greeted kindly and had some of her scrambled egg whilst Ron was stuffing his face with various types of foods.

"Good morning Luna thanks for ordering breakfast." Harry and Hermione said together and then sat down. Ron looked up and waved to Harry and Hermione and then carried on eating his food. Harry and Hermione dug in to their breakfast as well when they finished the two couples made their way to Harry and Hermione's room.

Ron and Luna sat on the bed and cuddled whilst Harry sat on a chair and Hermione sat on him and cuddled with him.

"How do you feel now Harry?" Luna asked.

"Perfect Ron are you okay?"

"Yeah Harry I swear they cheated two on one." Ron replied.

"Next time Ron we'll get them back." Harry said whilst drawing circles on Hermione's hips.

"You will not unless it is an act of self defence is that clear you two." Hermione said sternly and the two men agreed with little protest knowing it was futile.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Hermione asked changing the subject whilst ignoring the sensations coming from Harrys touch on her hips.

"Relaxing. There's a T.V here grab a movie food close the curtains rearrange the room for a comfy place there you go." Harry said getting up.

"Where you going?" Hermione asked.

"You guys are coming with me we pick out about four movies and then we also get sweets." Harry said opening the door allowing the others to go and then everyone made their way out. The two couples made their way outside and stopped all of a sudden.

"Harry we don't where to go in Hawaii." Ron said as they slowly walked to the fountain at the front of the hotel.

"I went for a walk at night I know the place to go." Harry said and Hermione raised an eye brow as Harry held her hand and led them the way.

"I didn't want to worry you Hermione but my previous wound on my back, it reopened last night so I cleaned it and the sheets and went for a walk." Harry said answering Hermione's un-asked question.

"What! I knew we shouldn't have let a trainee look at the wound." Hermione said.

**Flash Back**

Three months ago Harry was on a mission with Hermione, Ron and Luna. There was a house on fire in a desolated area Harry went to the top floors and helped the survivors, as everyone came out there was a cry of a baby. Hermione tried putting the fire out with water but nothing was happening it seemed enchanted, it looked like there was no way in until some wood which was blocking the way from the front window moved. Harry ran with everyone just looking at him and telling him to stop, Harry broke the window and put a blanket on top of him, as he ran up the stairs some wood chipped in to Harry's back but he paid no mind. As Harry continued running to the crying the fire made it's way to the wound and burnt it, Harry fell on to the floor in pain but was determined to make it to the baby. Harry crawled to the room which was just ahead of him, he quickly grabbed the baby and put him under the blanket in this process Harry got a few gashes but paid it no mind and ran down the stairs. As Harry was running he saw that the entrance he came through was blocked with the enchanted fire. Harry started thinking but he knew he needed to think fast or else the place would collapse on top of him and the baby.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled Hermione heard and ran to the window and she could barely make out Harry with the baby.

"Harry over here!" Hermione yelled back.

"I got a plan the fires have a small rhythm so I'm gonna pass the baby to you do you understand?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I'm not stupid." Hermione replied with a smirk which Harry returned. As soon as Harry saw his opening and passed the baby to Hermione.

"I'll hold him." Ron said and carefully picked up the baby and walked back.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly if Harry stayed there longer the building would collapse on top of him. She could already hear Harry coughing and things falling.

"Harry hurry up please." Hermione begged tears welling up in her eyes as she saw Harry on his knees barely able to even stand up.

"Hermione can you please move to the left I'm gonna try something either I'll burn to death or survive." Harry said grinning at Hermione as Hermione moved Harry ran and leapt out of the window but his left leg caught on fire.

"Aaaaahhhhhh crap man!" Harry yelled Hermione quickly got cloth and dabbed Harry's leg whilst Luna got some healers as the fire extinguished on Harry's leg Harry started chuckling.

"Harry why are you laughing at a time like this?" Hermione asked relieved that was Harry still was alive.

"You're just too good for me Hermione."

"Well you should be relaxing."

"Oh yeah this road is a lovely to put your head on and relax." Harry said sarcastically Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lift your head up Harry." Hermione said as Harry lifted his head Hermione sat with her legs out wide and Harry sat his head down so he could see Hermione.

"Better?" Hermione asked whilst threading fingers through Harry's hair.

"Oh much better." Harry replied.

"Harry your wounds are going to get treated."

"Damn another reason to strip in front of girls." Harry muttered but Hermione still heard him and couldn't help but laugh. "What I prefer old women that are married look she looks new and you know what happens just watch darling." Harry said and Hermione's stomach did a weird but nice flip when Harry called her darling.

"Hello there." Harry and Hermione said in union.

"Hello oh my Hermione Granger so lovely to meet you, Mmmrrr Po." The red haired which said but didn't carry on as she stared at Harry with her blue eyes. Harry felt uneasy at her stare and Hermione just stroked his cheek.

"Uhh I just prefer Harry not the mmmrrr po you know I get it a lot so can you please check my injuries I feel sick like this." Harry said trying to break this girls thoughts.

"Oh yes mmmmrrr I mean Harry." The girl cleared the injuries but one. "Do you have any more injuries?"

"Yeah I got a nasty one on my back." Harry said his auror robes were on the floor including his pants the girl seemed very interested at looking at Harry's red boxers whilst clearing up his leg injuries. Harry got up and showed the girls the injury by now the injury was black and blood was still coming out.

"I think we should get someone experienced to see that wound Harry it looks absolutely horrific." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione that's so nice of you." Harry said sarcastically holding out his hand for Hermione to help him up.

"No, Harry I'll help you it's nothing I can't help." The young healer said.

"No it's okay your young and you are a trainee I remember Madam Pomfrey said enchanted fire is for much more experienced healers." Harry said.

"No I've already learnt this part please sit down so I can attend to your injury." The healer said as she took a few vials out of her bag.

"If you say so." Harry said but didn't on the floor as Hermione was still holding his hand and wasn't letting him sit down, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"But you're only a trainee you don't learn these kind of things until you are near the end of your course." Hermione retorted.

"I'm near the end of my course." The healer said smugly. What a fool Hermione won't buy that Harry thought and squeezed Hermione's hand in a supporting squeeze. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

"If you were you would have a older healer looking over you this very moment checking everything you do and say to your patients." There say something now Harry thought as Hermione replied.

"Well.. yo... You see this." But the young healer got caught off as her badge got hot indicating she needed to be at St. Mungos, and by Luna calling Hermione so Hermione regretfully sat Harry on the floor and turned towards to the trainee.

"Okay you can heal Harry's wound if we leave it, it's going to stay there forever and he's going to lose a lot of blood. But be careful and make sure it is fully healed he loves to do stupid things after getting healed that he shouldn't be doing." Hermione said and she could see the girls eye's getting darker after the things he shouldn't be doing. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I didn't catch your name." Harry said.

"Oh why my name is Emily."

"Hi Emily you know when Hermione said activities she didn't mean sex." Harry said and Hermione couldn't help but laugh and Emily blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yes we all know Harry wants to wait for her and then not have sex but make love come on Hermione." Luna suddenly said and Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh harder.

**End Flashback**

"Are you okay now though?" Hermione asked as she hugged Harry from the side and Harry returned the hug whilst they walked down the streets with their best friends.

"Yeah I got it checked up by some healers a few streets down and I got some medicine." Harry replied as he made a left.

"The healer what was her name... Emily yes that's it she now works at the place where the people with burns go, I think she's expecting you there Harry." Ron said and everyone laughed and then they reached their destination.

"What should we watch." Hermione asked.

"No documentaries." Harry replied and they all laughed and walked down the aisles.

"What about Takers?" Ron asked.

"Watched it." Luna, Harry and Hermione said together.

"Twilight." Hermione and Luna exclaimed as they found the movies.

"Oh no I'd rather sleep at night what about Drive Angry." Harry suggested as he saw the first movie in front of him.

"Right why don't we do this we get one Twilight movie and watch it last." Luna suggested.

"Okay then five movies it is then that last two hours." Harry announced and the girls rolled their eyes and chuckled and Ron just laughed.

"What about Immortals?" Ron asked and the other nodded in agreement.

"Hhmmm Transporter 3?" Harry asked and the others nodded positively.

"What about the Lord of the Rings trilogy?" Luna suggested.

"Yes I've been wanting to watch that for ages but something always pops up." Harry exclaimed happily. "So let's see Luna pass us trilogy Ron pass us Transporter I've got Immortals and can you please pass us Twilight . You guys grab some food there's a place just across the street and I'll pay for these." Harry said and took the movies to the queue that consisted of four people and the others went to the shop.

10 minutes later Harry walked in to the shop and saw Ron with a basket of sweets and drinks walking around finding more things, while Hermione and Luna were trailing behind and talking.

"Wow Ron I was thinking about grabbing some take out but it seems like we're having sweets all day." Harry said as he walked to Ron and they couldn't help but chuckle.

"We defiantly have to grab some take out though now you mentioned it." Ron declared as he picked up some sugar laces and went to the counter. "I'll pay for this." Ron added.

"Oh look a pizza parlour let's grab some pizzas." Hermione exclaimed in delight and the three friends walked over to the parlour.

"Hello there what would you like today." The worker asked as she took out her notepad at the counter.

"I would like to try your Hawaiian pizza." Ron ordered first.

"Can I please have the Kanaka pizza please." Luna ordered second.

"Can I please order your Pakay pizza." Hermione ordered after reading the menu.

"Can I have the Banzai pizza please." Harry ordered. "Oh before I forget can they all be seven inch and to take out." Harry added.

"Thank you your order will be ready in around twenty five minutes, have some seats at the booth there would you like some drinks?" The waitress asked politely.

"Three strawberry milkshakes and one Strong bow?" Harry guessed and the other nodded. "Yep that's the order I got that right yes." Harry said aloud with a huge grin on his face and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay please have a seat and your drinks will be served in a moment." The waitress said and went to the kitchen to give the order.

"Reminds me of Pizza Hut." Ron compared as they sat in the booth Harry and Hermione sat on one side and Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, and Ron and Luna sat on the other side.

"Guys look who's here." Harry said and other three looked at the counter and they saw Brock and Gregg with two girls. As they looked on they saw the waitress give Brock and Gregg dirty looks, and quickly took their drinks off the waiter and told him to cover this order, which he did with out protest.

"Hey, strawberry milkshakes?" The waitress asked and Harry, Hermione and Luna answered and the waitress handed the Strong Bow to Ron.

"If you don't mind me asking but do you know Brock and Gregg?" Luna inquired as she sipped some of her milkshake.

"Yes I heard they got beat in a volleyball tournament oh how much I wished I could be there." The waitress replied and Harry and Ron couldn't help but grin like fools. "How did you know them?" The waitress asked ignoring Ron and Harry's grins.

"Well we entered the tournament and we were the one's that beat them." Ron replied pride etched in every single one of his words.

"Really. Thank you so much I utterly despise them, I heard they got in a fight as well but you kicked their sorry asses and it wasn't even fair two on one." The waitress exclaimed.

"You knew them but you seem so nice but then again many things happen." Luna said.

"Yeah I went out with Gregg I swear they cheat on every single girl they go out with." The waitress said and looked towards the kitchen and saw more customers at the till. "I have to go see you later." The waitress said and left.

"I don't think I could hate them both more than I am right now." Hermione stated and had a sip of her milkshake to calm herself and let her head rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Well then let's not talk about this, did you know women that are comfortable naked with men are less likely to use contraceptives." Harry stated and they couldn't help but laugh at Harry's random statement.

"Thanks Harry I needed to know that." Hermione said sarcastically and the friends chatted for ten minutes and then the waitress came around again.

"Hey guys here's your order and that will be $34.6 please." The waitress said and Harry paid quickly before anyone else could pay and Harry just winked at them and grabbed the bag.

"Thank you very much bye." Harry said and linked arms with Hermione.

"Bye." The waitress said and continued with her work.

The four friends walked to the hotel and greeted the staff members on their way up. As they entered the room Harry got a call and excused himself. Ron, Luna and Hermione move the bed so it was facing the TV which was on top of the small fireplace. They also conjured up a love seat and moved that so it was also facing the TV. As they finished their work Harry walked in a bit flushed but grabbed the food and handed out cans and everyone's pizzas, as everyone sat down and made themselves comfy Ron and Luna on the bed and Hermione on the loveseat. Harry picked up The Lord Of The Rings The Fellowship Of The Ring and put it in the dvd player and picked up the remote and sat down with Hermione and snuggled up.

**178 minutes later**

Harry got up from his comfy position with Hermione and put in the next Lord Of The Rings and got some strawberry laces. But as soon as Harry sat down the hotel phone went off so he answered it.

"Yeah that's me... What!..Really this is Gonna be interesting...They're outside...Okay I'll be there." Harry said and put the phone down and turned around and looked at the others.

"What's up honey?" Hermione asked her voice latched with concerned.

"Well you see Brock and Gregg have come to pay a visit outside Nicky said. It's been spread that they lost to new comers and did a two on one and could have lost. So they're probably angry." Harry said as he walked to the door.

"Oh no Harry you are not going out there by yourself." Hermione stated as she, Ron and Luna stood up and followed.

"Okay but if it ends up in a fight record it on your phone. And then post it on YouTube and see how many views we get." Harry said with a grin, and everyone chuckled and Hermione rolled her eye's. As they exited the room and walked to a alley on the right of the hotel. And they saw Gregg and Brock.

"Aaaaahhhhh what a pussy brings his friends for backup." Gregg started but Harry cut him off.

"Really am I the pussy who did two on one yesterday."

"Shut up you won't be saying that when we do some interesting things to your girlfriend." Brock said and started making his way towards Hermione who was calm.

"Actually you won't be doing anything to me either my boyfriend beats the crap out of you first or I do." Hermione threatened and Harry, Ron and Luna stifled a laugh this side of Hermione was always amusing.

"Oh yeah and what can a little missy like you do?" Gregg asked as he started walking towards Hermione but Harry stepped next to Hermione.

"Oh she can do a lot." Harry replied for Hermione who seemed to look like she was going to go to sleep even in a situation like this!

"Show me what you can my lips are free for you." Brock said bringing his lips next to Hermione who looked on with disgust. Hermione looked at Harry who just nodded with a smirk and a wink, so Hermione leaned forward and clenched her hand tighter. As the gap was nearing Hermione swung her right arm and her fist collided with Brock's mouth BHAM!Brocks mouth started bleeding. On the other hand Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna started laughing. It wasn't like them to laugh at a person in a state like this but they despised this person and the person next to him.

"You bitch!" Brock yelled as he shoved Gregg out of the way and approached Hermione. "You find that funny well let's how you feel if I hurt lover boy here." Before anybody could think about Brocks statement Gregg grabbed Harry from behind.

"Who's laughing now." Brock said as he and Gregg laughed and the other's just stood there expressionless.

"Took ya by surprise did we." Gregg said behind Harry.

"Kind of but we wanna watch Lord Of The Rings so I'll make this quick for you and your gay buddy." Harry said and nodded to Ron, who walked behind Gregg and punched him. Harry released himself and ran to Brock. Brock swung a haymaker but Harry dodged it and came back with a punch to Brocks gut followed by an uppercut. Harry then grabbed Brocks neck with his arms and then kicked him off the floor.

As Gregg was on the on his knees Ron thought. Play un fair with Harry I play un fair with you. As his thoughts subsided so did Mr nice guy, and he swung his leg at Greggs head which collided and left Gregg on the floor unconscious. As Harry and Ron finished with who they were fighting with they turned to their girls with huge grins on, and made their way to the hotel room.

**11pm**

"Me and Luna are going to bed see ya guys tomorrow." Ron said as he and Luna stood up.

"See ya." Harry and Hermione said and cleaned up all the garbage with their wands.

Harry and Hermione went outside and sat down on the chairs Hermione on top of Harry. They stared at the sky for quite some time this had become a second nature to them since they came here. They sat down and opened up to each other.

"Harry what have you thought about doing in life after this trip?" Hermione asked suddenly as the moon cascaded down her delicate features, that Harry couldn't help but touch her cheek and make her face him.

"Carry on the way life is now except get married and have kids." Harry replied kissing Hermione.

"I thought you were going to propose to Ginny once. You know you're rich and you can have more than one witch. So you know." Hermione said uneasily and Harry couldn't help but laugh so Hermione just glared at Harry.

"Sorry Hermione. I never wanted to marry Ginny hell I don't even want more than one wife. I don't use women for sex I can only go out with the woman if I love her." Harry honestly said and picked up Hermione in his arms and carried her to bed, he would speak his heart out to her the day after tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day went past pretty fast, they finished Lord Of The Rings watched Transporter 3 and watched Twilight. Harry went to sleep quite nervous tomorrow was going to either end his life or he was going to start a new life.<p>

Harry woke up at seven am and snuck out of the room and went out to the beach to carry his preparations for the day. Hermione woke up and looked around but didn't see Harry and looked to the clock which read eleven pm. But as she sat up on bed she saw a note with Harry's handwriting on the table so she stood up and went to it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Don't worry I'm fine. You won't see me today until six. I want you to come in a dress to the beach at half five done? You can't reply but I'll take that as a yes Thank goodness I'm not there or else you would've made me feel like I'm on a question and answer show. See you later honey._

_From your favourite boy,_

_Harry_

As Hermione read the letter she couldn't help but laugh and wonder what Harry was planning. Hermione folded the piece of paper and put it in her suitcase.

**Five fifty**

"There how do I look?" Hermione asked Luna Hermione was wearing a knee length black dress and black clutch with black heels.

"Simple but beautiful." Luna said and Hermione laughed Luna and Hermione walked down to the beach but Luna stopped at the top.

"It's your surprise see you later and I hope the nargles won't hurt you or Harry today." Luna said walking away Hermione just chuckled Luna still talked about these creatures since Hogwarts but less since she became a auror. Hermione stopped a few feet from where Harry was there was a small platform that had a wooden table for two with seats. In the middle of the table there were two roses. There was music coming from the wireless a song which Hermione realised was Poets Of The Fall Carnival Of Rust.

"Harry." Hermione called out, but Harry crept up behind her and dug two fingers in to the side of the her stomach which made Hermione yelp in surprise. Harry started laughing but stopped as he saw Hermione glaring at him.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Harry said and guided her towards the table as she sat down she saw two waiters approach, with burritos and chips. Harry and Hermione dug in to their food and chatted away for the next hour. As they chatted The Script I'm Yours came on and Hermione pulled Harry up and made him dance with her.

**You've touched these tired eyes of mine**  
><strong>And mapped my face line by line<strong>  
><strong>And somehow growing old feels fine<strong>  
><strong>I listen close for I'm not smart<strong>  
><strong>You wrap your thoughts and works of art<strong>  
><strong>And there hanging on the walls of my heart.<strong>

Harry grabbed Hermione by her hips and Hermione held her arms around Harry's neck. And they gently swayed to the song never taking their eyes off of each other.

**I may not have the softest touch**  
><strong>I may not say the words as such<strong>  
><strong>And though I may not look like much<strong>  
><strong>I'm yours.<strong>

Harry pulled Hermione closer to himself as if he didn't want to lose her contact.

**And though my edge is maybe rough**  
><strong>I never feel I'm quite enough<strong>  
><strong>And it may not seem like very much<strong>  
><strong>But I'm yours.<strong>

"It's true Hermione these lyrics. I'm yours." Harry whispered and kissed Hermione's forehead.

**You healed these scars over time**  
><strong>And braced my soul, you loved my mind<strong>  
><strong>Your the only angel in my life<strong>  
><strong>The day the news came, my best friend died<strong>  
><strong>My knees went weak, and you saw me cry<strong>  
><strong>Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes.<strong>

"It's also true that in my life your my soldier." Hermione whispered back.

**I may not have the softest touch**  
><strong>I may not say the words as such<strong>  
><strong>And though I may not look like much<strong>  
><strong>I'm yours.<strong>

**And though my edge is maybe rough**

**I never feel I'm quite enough**

**And it may not seem like very much**  
><strong>But I'm yours.<strong>

**I may not have the softest touch**  
><strong>I may not say the words as such<strong>  
><strong>And though I don't fit in that much<strong>  
><strong>But I'm yours.<strong>

At the end of the song Harry kissed Hermione with all the passion in himself all the love he had for her went in to that one kiss and left them breathless. Harry got on to one knee and spoke to Hermione as he tried to get his nerves out of the way.

"You helped clear all my scars without you I'd be dead or a man who has lost purpose in life. You are everything to me, I hate it when tears well in your eyes, it hurts even more knowing I've caused them. I can't see you hurt physically or mentally Hermione. The first person I think of in the morning is you, and the last person I think of when I go to sleep is you. You never saw the boy who lived you saw Harry James Potter, the boy who never knew what love was. The shy boy who always tries to keeps things to himself as not to burden people. You know When I went to face Voldemort and you said you'd come with me it hurt knowing I was going to die, and it hurt even more knowing that I couldn't gather up the courage just to say to you I love you. But in a way it felt good knowing that you would come with me to see me off in a way, but it also hurt. I never knew what love was until I met you Hermione, everything I feel around you is different than I feel around other people. It's weird but amazing at the same time. The day you asked me what I was thinking in the bedroom in my apartment, and I said let's go to Hawaii, I was actually thinking, would Hermione Jean Granger marry me if I asked her. So Hermione you can determine our life together now. Hermione Jean Granger, would you marry me." I said everything that was in my heart I laid it all out in front of Hermione. These seconds that tick by feel like hours. I look up at Hermione and see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry has laid his heart out in front of me. He never does but he has now. I can't help but let the tears escape they're not tears of sadness they're tears of joy. "Yes Harry I will marry you." I said and Harry opened up the box to show me the ring. 3 stone princess cut with two pear cut stones.(A/N here's the ring  /products/engagement/our-engagement-rings/three-stone/#56) As I held out my hand Harry slid the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful ring and it fit perfectly. When Harry put the ring on I grabbed him from the collars and started kissing him with everything I had. As I kept kissing Harry he lifted me off the floor and spun me around, I couldn't help but laugh. Harry set me on the floor and kissed me it took the breath out of my lungs but I responded with the same amount of need.

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet. No the universe." Harry corrected himself and Hermione giggled at him.

"And you Mr Potter have made me the happiest woman in the universe." Hermione said and Harry kissed Hermione's lips again. "Oh no Harry what if dad doesn't approve, he… We've only been going out for around a month. I mean out for a month." Hermione said rambling on but Harry shushed her with a kiss.

"Now love. I've spoken to your parents and they agreed straight away, they told me, you always wanted a gentleman to be your prince, and they said I fit the criteria perfectly." Harry said and sat down on one of the chairs and Hermione sat on top of Harry and they looked at the sunset.

As the sunset the couple calmly made their way to the hotel and went to sleep. Their minds weren't clouded by. 'What are we doing tomorrow,' or, 'what happens if... no I can't think like that.' But they were clouded by the day's events and outcomes.

* * *

><p>Harry stirred and opened his eyes, to his delight Hermione was looking straight up at him. She had a look of longing and need and Harry couldn't help but kiss Hermione. As the kiss grew passionate Hermione's hand found its way to the bottom of Harry's t-shirt. Hermione started to tug the garment off but Harry broke the kiss. Hermione looked confused at Harry and a little hurt, so Harry held Hermione's cheek in his hand and she turned to look at him.<p>

"I mean no disrespect. I want this more than anything Hermione, you've waited so long for the perfect opportunity. Plus remember what your dad said and my soon to be father in law." Harry stated, and Hermione chuckled and ran to the bathroom, after throwing a pillow at Harry to make sure he didn't go in first. After they got changed they went down to the restaurant and saw Ron and Luna eating so they went over and joined their friends.

"Hey guys." Ron said and continued devouring his food.

"Ron stop eating for a few minutes." Luna ordered. Ron ate the last bit of his food and started drinking his juice.

"Hermione's engaged." Harry stated happily, but looked at the other three as if they were waiting for him to finish his statement. "I meant Hermione and me are engaged." At the end of the statement Luna squealed with delight and Hugged Hermione, and Ron clapped Harry on the back. Luna then went on and hugged Harry and Ron hugged Hermione. Just then Harry's phone went off and Harry excused himself. Ten minutes later Harry came in and sat down.

"Ron, Luna you wouldn't mind if Mrs Weasley started preparing your wedding right this very moment would you?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Luna asked finishing her coffee.

"Well Angelina just called me and told me that your wedding preparations are already underway." Harry stated Ron and Luna looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Whilst Hermione nudged Harry, letting him know that she knew he wasn't telling her something.

"Also my wedding is on your wedding day. But change in plan apparently I am not marring Hermione but marrying Ginny." Harry said holding Hermione's hand making sure she wouldn't scream and in affect it would help soothe her.

"What!" Hermione yelled in a cold whisper making sure not to draw unwanted attention.

"But hey on the bright side Ginny yelled at Mrs Weasley." Harry said trying to soothe Hermione which it did.

"Guys now what do we do?" Ron asked taking Harry's pancakes who didn't want to eat them.

"I got a plan. I asked Angelina about flights but there're all booked so, we go by portkey in an hour we pack up say goodbye to Nicky and we're off." Harry said standing up the others got up and followed him out.

* * *

><p>"Hermione you packed?" Harry asked taking note that Hermione seemed angrier than he initially thought.<p>

"Yes." Hermione gruffly replied getting herself a bottle of scotch off the table but Harry quickly grabbed it and opened it, and poured her a glass before she could drink it straight from the bottle.

"You need to calm down a bit Love." Harry said pouring her another glass and then putting the bottle on the table.

"Like that's gonna help Harry. That woman is just plain old crazy, don't get me wrong she's done a lot for us but honestly this. She knew we were going out but this. This just crosses the line. I swear when I'm there I!" Hermione yelled but got cut off by Harry.

"You are gonna tell her straight that's my plan not extravagant but straight and truthful. Just like you." Harry said and earned himself a small smile from Hermione.

"Right let's go down I heard Rona and Luna go down." Harry declared getting both bags and opening the door for Hermione. Before Harry shut the door Hermione leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you for calming me down." Hermione whispered briefly kissing Harry and then closing the door for him.

" Your welcome." And the couple made their way downstairs they saw Luna and Ron hugging Nicky and walked over to them. Nicky saw them and hugged them as well.

"Thanks for everything Nicky." Hermione said.

"No I must thank you Luna showed me the video of the fight between you guys, Brock and Gregg. Luna sent it to me and you know the huge screen on the beach, I'll put it on there." Nicky said. Earning yeses from everyone.

"Well we gotta get going see ya Nicky, and thanks for your help." Harry announced.

"See ya guys." Nicky said waving them off. Once they were outside, they went to the alley that they beat Brock and Gregg up in and grabbed hold of the portkey. And with a blur of colour to a spectator they were off to England, London.

**I hope you guys like this chapter and please do read and review thanks bye for now.**


End file.
